


Ancient Power

by DennyJ



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennyJ/pseuds/DennyJ
Summary: Sequel to Ancient Legacy. With the knowledge of the Ancients reawakened in him, Daniel finds Ba'al isn't the only one who wants to get their hands on it.





	Ancient Power

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Ancient Power

By Denny J

He glanced at his watch—twenty minutes—then back at the notebook in front of him, wondering how he was going to finish before Jack came to drag him away.  Maybe Jack would be running late.

“Hey, Daniel, ready to hit the—” the voice trailed off as its owner entered Daniel’s office, taking in the notebook and stacks of open books piled around it.

Daniel sighed and looked longingly at the artifact on his desk.  Just his luck, Jack was early.  There was no way he was going to get to finish his translation.  Of course, he wouldn’t have had the chance to work on it at all if the Daedalus hadn’t been held up while being fitted with some upgrades, thus delaying his trip to Atlantis.  

He looked up at his friend and took in the exasperation evident on Jack’s face.  

“Why am I not surprised?” Jack groused.  

“I was just trying to finish this before we left,” Daniel said defensively.

“Well, it’ll have to wait.  We’re supposed to meet Carter and Teal’c topside in twenty minutes.”  Jack paused briefly and narrowed his eyes.  “You _are_ packed, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Jack, I’m packed,” Daniel countered in an offended tone.  “My bag’s by the door.”  

Jack walked over and hefted the large duffle, giving a soft grunt as he did so.  “Geez, Daniel, we’re only gonna be gone a few days, not a few weeks.  What’ve ya got in here, a bunch of—”  He left the sentence unfinished, flashed Daniel a perturbed look, then set the duffle back on the floor and began unzipping it.

“Just the necessities.  Jack, leave it—”

“Necessities, huh?” Jack echoed, pulling out a thick, ancient tome.  “‘Sumero—Phoenician Parentage of Ancient and Modern Letters’,” Jack recited, then placed it on the floor and picked another book out of the bag.  “‘Cypro—Minoan Syllabary’,” he read.  “A little light reading for the trip?” he queried, raising one eyebrow.

“Hey, those are important. I need them if I’m going to figure out what that tablet says that SG—14 brought back last week.”

“Daniel, you’re on vacation.  When you get back, you’re leaving for Atlantis.  Who’s going to work on this stuff when you’re gone?”

“Uh, Doctor Beecham will be in charge.”

“And is Doctor Beecham qualified to do this translation?”  Jack knew for a fact that Doctor Beecham had been hired because of Daniel’s glowing recommendation.

“Of course, it’s just—”

“And she’ll have help, right?”

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  “Doctor Mercer and Doctor Caughlin will be helping.”

“So, no problem then.  Leave it for them to finish and let’s get moving!”

Daniel sighed audibly as he looked back at his unfinished translation.  Jack was right, although he wasn’t about to tell him so.  Someone else would have to finish it.  His spirits brightened somewhat as he realized his consolation was going to Atlantis.  And then he looked at Jack who was busy zipping the duffle after having removed two more books.  

His friend had planned this little trip as a chance for SG—1 to have one last get—together before they went their separate ways.  Sam was going to Area 51 to take charge of R & D, Teal’c had already gone to Dakara to continue his work establishing the Jaffa Nation, returning just for this little outing, and Jack was headed to Washington to take Hammond’s place as Head of Homeworld Security.  Somehow, Daniel just couldn’t picture Jack being comfortable at the Pentagon.  He felt a twinge in his chest as he realized they might not see each other for a very long time.  They would always be family—nothing could change that—but they would no longer be a team.  And he was going to miss them—no more lunches in the commissary, no more meetings in one of their labs, no more team movie nights, and no more going through the gate together.  There was a time when change had been the norm for him.  But over the past eight years he had found a place where he belonged and a family to belong to.  Sure, there were always changes, but for the first time since he was eight years old, he had had a constant in his life.  And even though things were about to change again in a big way, he knew this constant—this family—would always be there, no matter how far apart their physical bodies were.  

“Daniel?”

Snapped out of his musings, Daniel looked up to see Jack standing by the door, duffle in hand, an annoyed look on his face.  Daniel smiled at that, knowing Jack would stand there impatiently until he gave in.  No point postponing the inevitable.  Besides, Daniel found he was looking forward to some time with his team; who knew how long it would be before they had a chance to do this again.  

“All right, Jack, I’m coming,” he said as he closed his notebook and turned off his desk light.  

“Really?”  Jack’s expression quickly changed to one of surprise.

“Yep, let’s go.  Sam and Teal’c are waiting.”

“Uh, right,” Jack replied, trying to figure out how he had won so easily.  

Daniel flipped off the light and smiled to himself as he followed Jack out of the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They drove beneath a bright blue sky, the noise of the interstate fading quickly as they exited onto a small paved road that led into the foothills.  A short distance later they turned onto another side road, this one made of dirt and rocks, which gradually climbed towards the forested slopes of the mountains.  

The path—for that’s what it looked like to Daniel—wound through the trees, tall pines interspersed with quaking aspens.  On one side, a stream tumbled noisily over boulders on its way downhill.  Daniel rolled down his window and was immediately overwhelmed by the cool air filled with the scent of pine and earth.  He closed his eyes and savored the warmth of the sun and the sound of his friends’ voices.  Even though he was thrilled to finally be going to Atlantis, he knew this was something he would miss.

After jostling over the rutted road for awhile, Jack finally pulled the vehicle into a small clearing.  A well—kept two—story log cabin stood in its center, a large porch stretched across the front.  A short distance beyond the cabin, Daniel could see the edge of a lake.  

Jack stopped the car and shut off the engine.  “Well, kids, whadda ya think?”

“Wow,” Sam said, opening her door.

Daniel took in the beds of bright wildflowers surrounding the cabin and the glint of sunlight bouncing off the lake beyond.  Butterflies flitted through the air, occasionally pausing long enough to sip from the garden’s columbine.  Wow was right.  

He opened his own door and exited along with the rest of his team. “It’s great, Jack.”  

“Indeed.  This is a most pleasant environment,” Teal’c agreed.  

“Told ya!” Jack beamed.  “Let’s get unpacked and then we can check out the lake.”

Daniel exchanged an amused look with Sam; they both knew Jack couldn’t wait to start fishing—he’d spent half the trip to the cabin telling them all about the fantastic new lures he’d bought.  

~ ~ ~ ~

A short time later the truck had been unloaded, everyone had claimed a bedroom and unpacked their bags.  After consuming a lunch of sandwiches and chips, they had each grabbed a fishing pole and tackle box and headed for the lake.  

The afternoon was spent trying their luck from various spots along the banks of the lake.  As the shadows lengthened towards evening, they gathered their equipment and surveyed the results of their efforts.  To Jack’s consternation, Teal’c had caught two more fish than he had, including the largest of the bunch.  

“It was a most satisfying afternoon, O’Neill.”

“Yeah, rub it in.  It was just beginner’s luck.”

“I believe you once told me that catching fish required great skill, not luck,”

Sam turned her back and tried to muffle a snort.

“Was that a comment, Carter?”

She turned back to face him, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile.  “Uh, no, sir.”

“C’mon, Jack, don’t be a sore loser,” Daniel said, diverting attention from Sam.

“E tu, Daniel?”  Jack feigned a wounded look as he picked up his small stringer of fish.  “Just for that, you can cook.”  He held out the fish to Daniel, who reluctantly took them.

“I don’t remember it being my turn.”

“Well, it is, so you’d better get busy cleanin’ ‘em.”  Jack broke into a smug smile as he turned and headed for the cabin.  

Teal’c stopped and held out his stringer of fish to Daniel, offering a small bow when he took it.  “Thank you, Daniel Jackson,” he said, turning and following Jack back to the cabin.  

Sam looked at him sympathetically as she held up her string of two small fish.  

“Not you, too, Sam,” Daniel responded dejectedly.  

“C’mon, I’ll help you,” she replied, laughing, unable to resist his pleading blue eyes.  

“Thanks.”

Shoulder to shoulder, they followed their teammates back down the path towards the warm lights of the cabin.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The meal had been eaten, dishes cleaned and put away, and now a fire was crackling in the stone fireplace.  Jack and Daniel were facing off over a chess board while Sam and Teal’c were locked into a close game of cribbage.  

“Checkmate,” Daniel announced quietly, and smugly, Jack thought.

“Humpf,” was Jack’s response.

“Going to chalk it up to beginner’s luck?” Daniel asked.  

“Ha, ha,” Jack replied.  “One of these days the tables will be turned.”

“Another game?”

“Are you kidding?  I think I’ll see if Carter needs some pointers.”

Sam flashed Daniel a look that clearly conveyed, “Help”.  

Daniel just shrugged and Sam’s look quickly changed to, “I’ll get you for this.”

Watching as his three teammates became absorbed in the game again, Daniel took the opportunity to slip out onto the porch.  The cool, crisp air teased his nose with the scent of pine.  A nearly full moon reflected off the lake, illuminating the soft ripples as they lapped the shore.  

Again his mind turned to his upcoming trip to Atlantis.  And, again, he realized how much he was going to miss his friends.  Their excited voices carried through the screen door and made him smile.  They had defeated the replicators and, for the most part, the Goa’uld.  This was what they had spent so many years fighting for.  And going to Atlantis was a dream come true—something he had wanted for a long time.  Even so, there was still a small part of him that was reluctant to let go of the past and embrace the future.  

Of course, there was another reason for going to Atlantis now.  It was the perfect place for him to research and explore the knowledge that had been reawakened in him, thanks to what the renegade Tok’ra had done to him.  He had explored it, albeit in a limited way, without anyone’s knowledge, including that of his teammates.  He felt a twinge of guilt for that, but he knew they were safer not knowing.  

As he leaned on the railing, he noticed Jack’s tackle box sitting on the floor.  Next to it leaned their fishing poles.  Focusing his mind on the box, he watched as the latch released and the lid slowly lifted open.  One of the lures floated upwards from its resting place and hung in the air.  It dropped quickly back into the tackle box as Daniel became distracted by the feeling that someone was watching him.  

“Whatcha doin’?”

He turned to see Jack standing just inside the door, looking out at him through the screen.  

“Uh, just enjoying the fresh air.”

Jack pushed open the door and joined him on the porch.  “Yep, can’t beat the weather.”  

Both men were silent for a few moments, the only sounds coming from the nocturnal creatures in the forest.  

“Thinkin’ about goin’ to Atlantis?”

Daniel darted a look at his friend who continued to gaze out at the moonlit landscape.  He knew he shouldn’t be surprised—Jack could read him like a book.

“Yeah.”

“Having second thoughts?”

“No, not really.  It’s something I’ve wanted for a long time.  It’s just—I’m going to miss . . . everything.”  _You.  Sam.  Teal’c._ But he left it unsaid.  

“Yeah, things are going to be different, that’s for sure.  But I bet once you get there and start diggin’ around in all that Ancient stuff, you’ll be fine.”

Jack looked at him then, his face neutral, giving away nothing, but Daniel sensed that Jack was feeling him out—trying to get him to talk.  Despite what people might think, Jack could do subtle.  Daniel almost laughed at the thought.  

“What?”

“What?”

“What were you smiling about?”  Jack asked.

_Oops._   “Nothing.  Just remembering.”

“Yeah, we’ve had some good times.”

“And some bad.”

“Always interesting, though.”

“Yeah, always interesting.”

“Some close calls.”

“Too close.”

“Actually, some were more than close—a few of ‘em hit you like a ton of bricks.”

Daniel’s brows knitted together, then rose on his forehead as he nodded and shrugged.  “I suppose so.”

They fell silent again, each contemplating the events that had led them to this point.

Jack returned his gaze to the lake, and when he spoke, his words were soft.  “Have you tried using it?”

Daniel froze.  He knew exactly what Jack was asking him, but feigned ignorance as he replied.  “Using what?”

Jack turned his head just enough to catch Daniel’s eye.  Daniel felt as though Jack was looking straight into thoughts.  He tried not to squirm as he held Jack’s gaze.  

“You know you can tell me anything, don’t you?”

_Anything but this._ Daniel hated lying to his friends—hated keeping something from them.  He wanted nothing more than to share what he had discovered—but he couldn’t.  He knew they would be safer not knowing.  “Sure.  But I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jack held his gaze a few moments longer, finally seeming to come to some kind of decision.  “Nothing.  I just wanted you to know that you can always talk to me if, you know, you have a problem or . . . something.”

“I know.”  Jack had backed off.  Daniel knew it wouldn’t be forgotten, but Jack wasn’t going to push him.  At least not yet.

“Think we should call it a night?”  Jack’s voice regained its relaxed tone.  

“Yeah.  Let’s go see who won the game.”

As Jack turned back to the door, he spotted the open tackle box.  “Huh, I was sure I’d closed this up tight.”  He bent down and re—fastened the latch.  

“Maybe a raccoon got into it.”

Jack stood and gave him a questioning look.  “You think a raccoon wanted to go fishing with one of my lures?”

“Uh, never mind.”  And for a brief second, the same assessing look passed over Jack’s face and was gone.  

“Definitely time to call it a night,” Jack said.  “Did you even drink a beer?”  He opened the door and gestured for Daniel to go ahead of him.

Daniel didn’t answer as he entered the cabin, guilt settling over him for not confiding in Jack, but also well aware that he hadn’t fooled his friend for a second.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Slowly, stealthily, still lying on his stomach, he reached under the bed and grasped the gun he had placed there.  He strained to hear the noise again, but the only sound came from the crickets outside his window.  

He could have dismissed it as the creak of the cabin settling, but he knew better.  Carefully, Jack pulled his arm up, gun raised, as he rolled onto his back.  Finding he was alone in the room, he slid from the bed and crept towards the door, placing his feet cautiously to avoid making any sound.  

Pausing only a moment, Jack spun around the door frame, coming face to face with a zat.  In a split second, he recognized the person holding it—Teal’c.  Lowering his gun, Jack released the breath he’d been holding.  Teal’c didn’t lower the zat, but instead aimed it in a different direction.  Wordlessly, Jack signaled for Teal’c to take the stairs while he checked on the rooms of their remaining teammates who, he noticed, had failed to make an appearance.  

As they separated, an unusual odor drifted under Jack’s nose.  It was a cloyingly sweet smell, somewhat familiar, and Jack tried to place what it was.  Suddenly, his vision did a loop and he stretched his hand out to the wall to steady himself.  Damn, he knew what it was now.  He tried to call out to Teal’c, but dizziness overwhelmed him again and he found himself lying on the floor, vision fading along with his consciousness.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Awareness returned slowly, and with it a pounding headache and the sensation of something scratchy against his cheek.  He reached lethargically for the offending substance, and wondered when his arm had turned to lead.  Cracking one eye open, he saw that he held a fistful of straw.  At the same time, he became aware of a chill seeping into him from whatever he was lying on.  Opening his eyes fully, he took in the gray stone floor strewn with clumps of straw and the iron bars that made up three of the walls around him.  The fourth wall was made of the same gray stone as the floor, with the added feature of a metal ring embedded in it.  A sturdy chain trailed from the ring, and following it with his eyes, Jack discovered it ended in a metal cuff that was affixed to his ankle.  

_Crap._ Not a good sign.  First priority: finding his teammates.  Tossing the straw aside, he attempted to push himself up, an involuntary moan escaping his lips.

“O’Neill.”

“Teal’c?  You okay?”  He managed to maneuver into a sitting position and searched for the source of Teal’c’s voice.  

“I am.  Are you well?”

“‘Well’ is kind of a relative term, T.”  Jack could now see Teal’c sitting in the cell across from him, chained to the wall like he was.  

“Carter, Daniel?”  Time to find the other half of his team.  

“Colonel Carter is in the cell next to you and has yet to regain consciousness.”

Scooting gingerly to avoid aggravating his headache, Jack reached the bars and spotted Sam sprawled on her stomach.

“Carter.”

A moan was the only response.  

“Carter!”

“Sir?”  Her voice sounded raspy.  

“Carter, up and at ‘em.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied, her voice sounding slightly stronger.  She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.

“You okay?”

“I think so.”  There was a slight pause and then, “Where are we?”

“Definitely not the cabin.”

“I do not believe we are still on Earth,” Teal’c stated.

“How could you possibly know that?”  Jack thought that assumption was a stretch, even for Teal’c.  

“I have heard the sound of Jaffa.”

Jack didn’t doubt Teal’c and the revelation gave him a sinking feeling, especially since there was still one teammate he hadn’t heard from.  

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen Daniel?”

Teal’c lifted his chin and his gaze became dark with anger.  Jack knew what was coming.  “I have not.”  

“That’s what I figured.”  Even though Jack held a faint hope that Daniel might have escaped back at the cabin, he knew the attack had been too swift for any of them to avoid.  Which meant Daniel was most likely in the company of whoever had captured them.

Sam had become much more alert during the exchange, and was now sitting up.  She looked intently at Jack and quickly picked up on his train of thought.  “You think someone’s after Daniel for the—”

“Carter.”  Jack cut her off and signaled that their conversation might not be private.

She nodded her head in understanding and left the sentence unfinished.  Jack watched her take a closer look at her surroundings, her gaze coming to rest on the chain anchoring her to the wall.  She tugged on it and then began to examine the cuff more closely. 

Jack turned his attention back to Teal’c.  “T, any luck?”  He nodded towards the chain and shackle that Teal’c was also scrutinizing.  

“No.  I have been unable to break it.”

“Well, keep workin’ on it.  Maybe there’s a weak link in it somewhere.”

Teal’c gave a slight dip of his head and resumed testing the links.  He stopped at the sound of the door at the end of the hall opening.  Two Jaffa marched in, followed by a girl with long, dark brown hair carrying a bucket.  She looked to be in her early twenties and she looked scared.  A Jaffa unlocked Sam’s cell and the girl silently moved inside.  She pulled a dipper full of water from the bucket and offered it to Sam.  With head down, she repeated this with Jack and Teal’c until all three had quenched their thirst and their cells had been locked once again.

Jack made a mental note of the Jaffas’ tattoos, glancing at Teal’c to affirm he had seen them, too.

As their three visitors turned to leave, Jack called out, “Hey!”  The Jaffa stopped and turned back to face him.  “Nice place ya got here, but we were in the middle of a vacation and we’d kinda like to get back to—”

“Silence!” one of the Jaffa barked.  “You will remain here until our Lord is ready for you.”  

“Ready?  Are they planning a feast in our honor?  I just love a good feast.”

The Jaffa stepped closer to the bars of Jack’s cell and sneered.  “Hardly.  When She has finished preparing the other one, She will send for the three of you.  Then we will see how much you enjoy what is planned for you.”  

Turning quickly, the Jaffa marched out of the cell block, followed by the second Jaffa and the young girl, who gave Jack a furtive glance over her shoulder as she disappeared from view.  

Jack’s remarks may have sounded flippant, but they had gained him some of the intel he was searching for.  First, he knew Daniel was here and in the company of a Goa’uld.  Second, he knew the Goa’uld was a female.  With Teal’c’s help, they might be able to figure out who they were dealing with and what she might want them for.  Although he already suspected what it might be.  There was a good chance Ba’al hadn’t given up on gaining access to the Ancient knowledge in Daniel’s head.  He’d probably had time to think about the events that had occurred on his base a few weeks earlier and might have decided that Daniel had had something to do with their escape.  

This Goa’uld was probably working for Ba’al.  A lot of planning had gone into their abduction.  But he’d worry about how that had been accomplished later.  Right now, his main concern was Daniel.  The words of the Jaffa floated back to him.  _‘When She has finished preparing the other one.’_   He wondered just what the hell she was doing to Daniel to ‘prepare’ him.  

Sam voiced his concern along with another.  “What do you think they’re doing to Daniel?  And what do they want with us?”

“I think I could make a pretty good guess on both counts—this is eerily familiar.”

She nodded her head in agreement.  It had only been a few weeks since the General and Daniel had been tortured by Ba’al.  She had seen Ba’al’s symbol on one of the Jaffa, but hadn’t recognized the other.  Most likely it belonged to the female Goa’uld; but was she working for herself or for Ba’al?  Sam, too, was afraid the System Lord hadn’t given up his quest to gain access to the Ancient knowledge.  She also wondered how they were ever going to keep Daniel safe if every Goa’uld in the galaxy came after him.

“You believe Ba’al is behind this.”  Teal’c made it a statement, not a question.

“I’d say it’s a good bet,” Jack answered.  “Did you recognize the other symbol?”

“I did.  It belongs to a minor Goa’uld named Anath.  I have only heard of her in passing, and that was many years ago.  I do not know if she served a particular Goa’uld.  I believe she aligned herself with various system lords as it benefited her.  

Jack was silent as he considered the information.  

Sam spoke up.  “You think she’s working for Ba’al?”

“That may not necessarily be the case,” Teal’c continued.  “Ba’al would most likely prefer to conduct his own interrogation and would not leave it for a subordinate to perform.”

Jack could attest to that.  He would never forget the look of pleasure on Ba’al’s face as he tortured him over and over.  Just a few short weeks earlier he had received a second helping.  He quickly shut down that train of thought—he needed to focus on the present and how they were going to get themselves and Daniel out of here.

Time to assess.  What did they have and what did they need?  Jack took a quick inventory, noting that all three of them were wearing what they had slept in: T—Shirts and lightweight sweat pants.  And they were all barefoot.  No weapons, no gear.  Oh, and don’t forget the whole ‘chained to the wall’ thing.  _Just dandy._

“Do either of you have anything we could use to unlock these cuffs?”  

“Sorry, sir.”

“I do not.”

“Okay, other ideas?”

Both of his teammates shook their heads and remained silent.  Jack ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.  They had nothing—they were going to have to sit and wait.  But there was still one hope left to them—Daniel.  Jack had no idea what was being done to his friend, but he had to hope that Daniel would come through for them again and find a way to get them out of here.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The pain in his head was accompanied by a buzzing sensation.  Daniel tried blinking his eyes and found it took a lot more effort than it should.  Finally, he succeeded, squinting to keep too much light from bombarding his retinas.

Grey stone greeted him and he tried to remember where he was.  His head felt fuzzy and he couldn’t seem to hold a thought long enough to finish it.  Images flashed through his mind and were gone:  the sun reflecting off of a lake, a game of chess, lying in bed with moonlight streaming through a window.  It was as though his ability to concentrate was gone.  

“Good.  You are awake.”

He didn’t recognize the voice and turned his head towards it—the pounding and buzzing intensifying as he did.  His vision was a little blurry but he could make out a face framed by long, dark hair.  It was a woman’s face—narrow, tanned, with dark, penetrating brown eyes.  For a fleeting moment, the image of another dark—haired woman flashed through his mind.  But this wasn’t her; this was someone he’d never seen before.

“Who—”  His throat and mouth were dry and the word sounded like a croak.

The woman looked to her left and nodded to someone he couldn’t see.  A young woman came into view; her hair was also dark but her brown eyes were softer and held a touch of fear.  She held a cup with one hand and with the other reached behind Daniel’s head and helped him raise it to drink.  

As he took a sip, he tried to reach for the cup.  Except his hand wouldn’t move.  Panicked, he tried to lift the other arm and found that it, too, was immobilized at his side. He began moving all of his limbs and found that all four were securely tethered to whatever he was lying on.

“What’s . .. going . . . on?”  He continued to struggle weakly against his bonds and the young woman backed away.

“I advise you to drink when it is offered,” the first woman spoke, ignoring his question.

“Tell me . . . what’s . . . going on . . . and . . . who . . .you are.”  His strength was flagging and he ceased his struggles.

“I am Anath and you are my guest.”

Daniel’s headache continued to pound, seeming to radiate from a spot at the base of his skull.  Dizziness washed over him, so he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.  He tried to concentrate on the woman’s name.  It was familiar—where had he heard it?  Other images and words began floating through his mind:  a stringer of fish, a tackle box with a lure floating above it, _you know you can tell me anything._

His eyes flew open as images of his teammates became foremost in his mind.  They had been at a cabin—had gone to bed.  Where were they now?

“Where . . . are they?” he demanded as he renewed his struggle with his bonds.  

The woman smiled at him as she reached out and touched his cheek.  “They are also guests here.  They are waiting for us to finish, then they will join us.”  

Her hand moved down his cheek, one finger tracing the line of his jaw to the point of his chin, hesitating only briefly before sliding down his chin to his throat.  The finger continued its movement, reaching his breastbone and following it down the length of his chest.  It was then he realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt.  

Daniel shivered and tried to focus on the feeling of fabric against his legs.  He gave a sigh of relief as he realized he still wore pants.  

The woman’s finger came to rest just above his navel, where it slowly traced a loop around it before finally leaving his skin.

Relief flowed through him.  He told himself she was only playing with him, trying to keep him off—balance and confused.  She was succeeding.  

Thoughts of his friends had fled and he consciously pulled them back.  

“What do you want?”  He tried to sound angry and not scared, but she just smiled indulgently at him.

“Isn’t it obvious?  I want _you_.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack had inspected every inch of his cell—most of it with his eyes as his chained foot kept him from being able to reach much.  Teal’c and Sam had done the same but none of them had found any means of escape.  

They’d discussed what little intel they had about where they were, and, with no other visitors, they were left to silently contemplate what might be happening to their missing member.

The clanking of the door at the end of the hall drew the attention of three pairs of eyes.  The teammates stood as the two Jaffa who had visited them earlier entered, followed by four more.  They moved to Sam’s door first, unlocking it and then entering.  One trained a zat on her while the other spun her around to face the wall, grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back, then fastened manacles to both wrists.  

“Hey guys, is it time for the party?” Jack taunted.  

Ignoring his words, two more Jaffa moved to Jack’s door and opened it.  They followed the same procedure and soon Jack’s hands were also bound behind him.

“What’s on the menu?  I’m kinda partial to barbeque—oof!”  His words were cut short by a Jaffa backhand.  

Jack decided he’d baited them enough and remained silent while he watched four of the Jaffa descend on Teal’c’s cell.  Evidently, they were concerned that Teal’c might put up more of a fight.  Teal’c didn’t resist and was soon bound in the same manner as Jack and Sam.  One of the Jaffa released Teal’c’s ankle from its shackle and he was pulled out of the cell.  Jack and Sam were also released from their ankle shackles and pushed into the hall.  Surrounded by the six Jaffa, the teammates were marched from the room, hopefully to be reunited with their fourth member.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Do not worry, Doctor Jackson.  I brought you here because of what is in here,” she gently patted the top of his head.  “Although,” Anath continued, threading her fingers lightly through his hair, “you are even more attractive than I had been told.”

Trying to ignore her intimate touches, Daniel focused on her statement that she wanted what was in his mind.  He had no doubt she was after the same thing Ba’al had wanted.  But how did she even know about it?

“You look confused, Doctor Jackson.  Surely you know what I refer to?  Or are you wondering how I came to know about your new ‘abilities’?”

Daniel tried to school his features, hoping he didn’t look surprised, not missing the fact she had said ‘abilities’ and not ‘memories’.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Anath laughed out loud.  “Do not pretend you do not know.”  She pulled her hand away and looked at him thoughtfully.  “I was in charge of analyzing the data that was collected while you were a guest of Ba’al.”

Daniel’s headache and dizziness were easing and it was getting easier to focus, allowing 

him to be able to process the information.  Anath said she had been in Ba’al’s palace, had access to everything that happened.  Had she figured out that he was the one who had shorted out the equipment and freed Jack?  Or was she just guessing?  Trying to get him to reveal something?  He would just have to stick to his clueless act and pretend he didn’t know anything.  Somehow, he didn’t think she would fall for it.

“Look, I’ll tell you the same thing I told Ba’al—I don’t have any memories from when I was ascended.”

Her eyes turned cold and her smile faded as she leaned over him again, placing a finger on his lips.  When she spoke, her warm breath ghosted across his skin, causing a shiver to race up his spine.  “Oh, it’s not your memories I’m after, Doctor.  Although, I guess I will get them eventually.”  

_What?  What the hell is she talking about?_

Her smile returned but there was no humor in it.  Her finger began to trace back and forth across his lips.  “Still confused, Doctor Jackson?  Let me explain.  My dear brother, Ba’al, was very short—sighted; all he could think of was learning where the Ancients hid their weapons.  But _I_ know there is something greater to be gained.  I want the _power_ of the Ancients and I know that you still have that power.”

Daniel’s skin began to crawl, goosebumps rising not just from the warm breath on his face and the finger playing across his lips, but from the sudden realization of what Anath planned to do.  

Her smile became feral and her finger stopped its movement.  “I see you understand now, Daniel.  May I call you Daniel?  After all, if things go as planned, you and I will soon be as close as two beings can be—when one is inside the other.”

Before he could protest her mouth came down on his, capturing his lips and silencing his scream.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gray stone, crumbling stairs, and more gray stone.  Actually, crumbling was a good description of the entire place, which looked to Jack like a castle right out of a Bela Lugosi movie.  Water seeped from cracks in the walls and a musty smell permeated the air.  Their cells had actually been in better shape than anything they’d seen since leaving them.  The rest of the palace might be falling down, but someone had made sure their prisoners wouldn’t find a way to escape.  

After another flight of eroding stairs, they found themselves in a long hallway.  They passed a couple of rooms where servants were working on patching the crumbling walls, supervised by more Jaffa.  It was lighter up here, sunlight slanting in through narrow windows set high in one wall.  

At the end of the hall they came to a set of huge wooden doors reinforced with iron bars, guarded by two more Jaffa.  A brief exchange of words between their escort and the guards and the doors were pushed open.  

Jack decided this must have once been a beautiful hall.  Tattered tapestries still hung on the walls and a raised dais at one end held a battered, high—backed chair, ornately carved, with a seat cushion that had seen better days. 

To one side of the dais stood several people in plain, simple clothing—servants, or slaves, Jack assumed.  He noticed one of them was the young woman who had brought their water.  A small group of Jaffa lined the opposite wall.  Jack noted that several of them carried the mark of Ba’al, others Anath’s symbol, and a couple he didn’t recognize.  

The three of them were brought to a stop about a dozen feet in front of the ‘throne’ and pushed to their knees.  Jack winced.  _No wonder my knees are bad._ He scanned the room for possible escape routes, noticing Sam and Teal’c doing the same.  

There were several narrow windows on one side, too high to do them much good.  The only other door was behind the dais but it was unguarded—at least for now.  Jack figured the servants wouldn’t interfere with their escape but they would still have to deal with about a dozen Jaffa.  There would be the added problem of whichever Goa’uld had brought them here.  Of course, they wouldn’t attempt anything until they had Daniel back.  

The door behind the dais creaked open and two Jaffa entered, followed by a dark—haired woman dressed in leather pants and top, a crimson cape flowing behind her.  She wore leather boots with a low heel, but even so she was at least as tall as Sam.  Her long, dark hair cascaded around her shoulders, framing her narrow face and deep brown eyes.  Jack knew before she spoke that this was Anath.

The Goa’uld stopped in front of the dais, but didn’t sit.  Instead, she looked appraisingly at each of her captives, a faint smirk playing on her lips.  

“So, this is the famous SG—1.”

“And you must be the un—famous Anath,” Jack retorted.  

Her smile grew as she focused on Jack.  “Ah, General O’Neill.  I was unable to converse with you the last time we were together.”

Sam and Teal’c both stole a glance at Jack as he tried not to show his confusion.  Where had they met?  He was sure he would have remembered her.

“Say, were you at the Fourth of July picnic?  There was a big crowd this year.”

“I have heard about your sense of humor.  Maybe you will find what I have planned amusing.”  She turned to her Jaffa escort and ordered, “Bring him in.”

Jack tensed, wondering what shape his friend would be in.  The Jaffa returned, followed by two more Jaffa who each had a grip on one of Daniel’s arms, pulling him into the room.  Jack quickly scrutinized his condition.  The good news was he was walking on his own and even though he’d lost his shirt and shoes, he still had his pants.  Which was definitely a good thing when dealing with a female Goa’uld.  He also seemed to be bruise—free.  The bad news was that his hands were bound behind him and some type of patch was covering his mouth so he couldn’t speak.  Jack watched him glance at each of his teammates and he knew Daniel was assessing their condition, too.  

~ ~ ~

Daniel had been paralyzed with fear as Anath pressed her mouth to his—fear that he would feel the symbiote slither into his mouth and burrow into his throat, that when it was over he would no longer be himself.  

But Anath had pulled back, smiling at him. “Not yet, my Daniel, but soon, I hope.”

He had squeezed his eyes shut, relieved that he was still _him_ , but shaking as her words cruelly brought back memories of the one who had last called him ‘my Daniel’.  His beautiful Sha’re, how terrified she must have been as Amaunet invaded her body and stole her life.

Daniel had been abruptly pulled from his memories by the Jaffa who released him from the table he lay on.  They bound his hands behind him and silenced his voice.  His thoughts began to race  Why had Anath separated him from the others?  She hadn’t asked him any questions and she hadn’t made him a host—yet.  What was she waiting for?  And what about his friends?  _They are waiting for us to finish._ Finish what?  Had she done something to him he didn’t know about?  

The Jaffa had pulled him out of the room and marched him down the hall, Daniel barely aware of the gray stone walls as he fought against the dizziness that threatened to topple him.  Eventually, he was led into another room and brought to a halt.  Lifting his head, he discovered he was face to face with the rest of his team.  

Though he was grateful to find his teammates still alive and apparently in good health, he was worried about what Anath had planned for them.  He wished he could speak to them.  If Anath wanted him, wanted the power of the Ancients, why did she need the rest of them?  Did she just want them to witness her taking him as a host?  Did she want to torture him by torturing them?  Unless . . . she wanted to test that power.  _Oh, God._

Briefly, he took in the huge room with its colorful tapestries hanging on the walls and the ornate chair sitting on the raised dais behind him.  Under different circumstances, he would have been eager to explore—but not now.  

One of the Jaffa knelt and Daniel felt something cold wrap around first one ankle and then the other.  He looked down to see his feet were now shackled and being anchored to metal rings in the floor.  Raising his head, his eyes met Jack’s and he could see how concerned his friend was.  Jack gave the slightest shake of his head that clearly said ‘Don’t do it, Daniel’.  In that moment, Daniel knew that Jack understood that whatever Anath wanted, she was going to use the three of them to get it.    

But he didn’t know if he could follow Jack’s order—and there was no question that had been an order.  He didn’t think he could stand by and watch his friends suffer.  And they _would_ suffer unless he gave the Goa’uld what she wanted, which was obviously something more than just taking him as a host.  

Anath moved closer to Daniel, observing the looks that passed between the teammates.  “And now, my friends, I assume you would like to know why I have brought you here.”

She reached up and placed a finger on the patch covering Daniel’s mouth, running it back and forth across his covered lips, her brown eyes filled with anticipation.

Jack ground his teeth together, but forced himself to remain still as he watched the Goa’uld toying with his friend.  

“Daniel would explain it to you if he could,” she continued, “but I have heard that he can be a bit . . . verbose, so I think we will keep him silent.”

Blue eyes flashed with anger as Anath spoke.  Daniel realized she knew what taking his voice away would do to him.  She was using every means she could to unsettle and provoke him, to make him feel helpless.  Obviously pleased with his reaction, she removed her finger and turned to the rest of SG—1.  

“We already know you’re working for Ba’al,” Jack blurted out, taking some small pleasure in beating her to the punch.  

“I do not _work_ for anyone.  That short—sighted fool didn’t know what he had in his grasp.”  Anath’s smile faded as she became agitated.  “I set this up to do my own work.  I only pretended to assist him.”

“Oh, yeah, this is a great set—up.  I love what you’ve done with the place.”  Jack continued to push her.  She had revealed that she wasn’t in league with Ba’al, maybe he could get her to reveal something else.  

Anath laughed humorlessly.  “This,” she swept her hand around to encompass the room, “is temporary.  A place no one would think of looking.  When I have what I desire, nothing will be out of my reach.”

“Daniel’s not gonna to tell you anything.”

“I’m not going to ask Daniel about his memories, General, if that’s what you’re thinking.  I am after something greater and you’re going to help me.”

“Like that’s gonna happen.”

“I see you are skeptical, General.  Then let me demonstrate.”

Turning back to Daniel, she placed a hand on his shoulder, trailing it across his skin as she walked around him, pausing to lean in closer so her mouth brushed his ear.  “You have been part of SG—1 for many years now and I know that you care for them very much.  What would you do to protect them?  To spare them pain?”

Jack could see the anger in Daniel’s eyes turn to fear.  He felt his own heart rate accelerate as he realized what Anath had planned.  She had deprived Daniel of his ability to speak—he could give her no information.  But she wasn’t after words, she wanted actions.  She wanted Daniel to use the power of the Ancients.  

He wasn’t sure what kind of power Daniel had, but Jack was sure his friend wouldn’t hesitate to use it if it meant saving them.  He was one of the strongest men Jack knew, but this would test his limits of self—control.  There was too much at stake; they couldn’t risk giving Anath access to that power, even at the cost of their lives.  He had to make sure Daniel understood that.  “Daniel——uhh.”  

The Jaffa nearest Jack used the end of his staff weapon to punch him in the stomach before he could reinforce his order to Daniel.  Jack doubled over, his head almost touching the floor as he tried to drag in a breath.  He could hear Daniel trying to call out to him through the patch that was keeping him gagged.  

“I’m . . . fine,” he said through gritted teeth, glancing first at Daniel and then at Sam and Teal’c, whose own features were alternating between anger and concern.  

Anath continued to stand close to Daniel, her hand still on his shoulder.  “You can spare him further pain, Daniel.”

Daniel turned his head, giving her a sideways look, blue eyes smoldering with anger.  She was testing him—trying to get him to use the power he had tapped into.  Maybe she wasn’t sure he had the power; maybe she wanted to see what he could do before she took him as a host.  If he resisted, Jack, and most likely Sam and Teal’c, would suffer.  But if he tried to use the Ancient power, she would know exactly what he could do and wouldn’t hesitate to take him as a host.  And there was the chance she would kill his teammates anyway, or sell them to the highest bidder.  Damned if you do and damned if you don’t.  He knew if he could tap into it, he would use every bit of that power to stop this.  

He looked at his friends, his eyes coming to rest on Jack, words unnecessary as he silently pleaded for Jack to understand.  With a slight shake of his head, Jack reaffirmed his position on the subject.  

Anath stepped away, looking from Daniel to Jack.  “Do you need more persuasion?”  She nodded to the Jaffa who had punched Jack—her First Prime according to his gold tattoo.  With a smirk, he raised his staff weapon and brought it down across Jack’s shoulders.  

“Ahhh!”  Jack was knocked forward onto the floor where he rolled to his side.  

“Does that bother you, Daniel?  Do you wish to stop it?”

Daniel kept his eyes focused on Jack, ignoring her, trying to keep himself calm, trying to follow Jack’s order.  

“Maybe we need to try a little harder.”  Anath nodded to her First Prime.  Moving quickly, he brought his staff weapon down on Jack’s back.  

“Uhhh,” Jack moaned.  “Still . . . fine.”

The Jaffa viciously kicked him in the stomach and Jack tried to curl into a ball.  This time, Daniel tried to take a step towards his friend, forgetting that he was tethered to the floor.  He briefly struggled to maintain his balance and remain upright.  

“You can stop this, Daniel,” Anath’s voice purred next to him.  

He looked at her then, hatred boiling from every pore.  She smiled and he looked away, forcing himself once again to calm down and not give in to her provocations.  God, he hated having to stand by while the Jaffa beat Jack.  Anath was right about one thing—he _could_ stop it.  He was sure of it.  He could almost feel the power trying to build inside him and he longed to release it.  Only Jack’s admonition held him back. 

Daniel watched, feeling helpless, as the Jaffa used his staff to beat Jack, bringing it down hard on his arm and then on his leg.  Jack didn’t want Daniel to give in to her but he knew she wouldn’t stop until he gave her a demonstration.  She wanted to be sure of the powers she would gain before she jumped hosts.  

Warring internally with himself, Daniel watched Jack desperately try to avoid the Jaffa’s staff.  He didn’t know how long he could continue to watch and do nothing.  

“Nothing, Daniel?”  Anath echoed his thought as she walked around him once, then stopped facing Jack.  “That is unfortunate.”  She nodded to Kor’ac, who unleashed another powerful blow on his friend.  

“Nnnnnn.”  Daniel tried to yell through the patch that silenced him, his heart pounding in his chest.  He moved forward again until the chains around his feet would allow him to go no further.  Jack looked up, lines of pain etched on his face, and his eyes met Daniel’s.  In that brief glance, Daniel understood that Jack was absolving him of responsibility.  And then his friend slumped into unconsciousness.  

“My lord,” Kor’ac said, aiming his staff weapon at Jack, “do you wish—”

“No.  Leave him for now.  He may prove useful again.”

Daniel turned to Sam and Teal’c, searching his friends’ faces, seeing not only determination, but also resignation in them.  They both knew they wouldn’t be spared, but still they gave him their silent support.  

“Who shall be next?”  Anath walked slowly back and forth in front of Sam and Teal’c.  

“I will,” Teal’c stated, drawing her attention.  “I do not fear the pathetic followers of a false god.  The system lords no longer have dominion over this galaxy.  Their power is gone—taken from them by the Tau’ri and the Free Jaffa.”

“Teal’c, no,” Sam pleaded.  

“I believe that is a challenge, Kor’ac,” Anath taunted.  

Kor’ac moved to her side.  “I will meet that challenge.”

With a tip of her head, Anath gave her permission and moved back to stand next to Daniel.  

“Shol’va!”  Kor’ac barked.  “It is you who are pathetic, aligning yourself with these humans.”  He lifted his staff as he approached Teal’c.    

“I see you must use a weapon; you are too weak to rely on your own strength.”  Teal’c remained stone—faced as he spoke.

Kor’ac’s fury rose and he handed the staff to one of his men.  “We shall see who is weak, Shol’va.”

Kor’ac lunged at Teal’c, letting his fist fly directly into Teal’c’s cheek.  The force snapped Teal’c’s head to the side and sent him to the floor.  Kor’ac moved in to follow up, but Teal’c swept his feet in an arc, knocking Kor’ac’s feet out from under him.  Before Kor’ac could recover, Teal’c jumped to his feet, unhindered by his bound hands, and lashed out with his foot, connecting with Kor’ac’s back.  

Kor’ac cried out in pain and roared, “Jaffa!”  Immediately, three Jaffa were on Teal’c, subduing him and pushing him back to his knees.  

Kor’ac rose to his feet, face red with anger and pain.  He walked over to the wall and returned holding an all—too—familiar object.  Daniel tried to move forward again when he saw what the Jaffa held—a pain stick.  

“Unnnn.”  Daniel tried to call out to his teammate, unable to control his reaction.  

Sam knew she needed to keep Daniel from acting.  “Don’t give in to her, Daniel!”

Daniel’s gaze darted to Sam.  She had to understand; they couldn’t expect him to stand by and let all three of them be tortured, not when he could do something about it.  Sam shook her head, reinforcing Jack’s order.  

Kor’ac held the pain stick in front of Teal’c.  “Enough.  Let us see how quickly you beg for mercy.”  And with that, he touched the torture instrument to Teal’c’s shoulder.  

The crackling sound of the activated stick was accompanied by Teal’c’s cry of pain.  Light blazed from his eyes and open mouth.  

Daniel’s gaze was locked on Teal’c and Sam tried again to reach him.  “Look at me, Daniel!”

But Daniel kept his gaze frozen on Teal’c, his blue eyes burning with a fire of their own.  He stood absolutely still, an air of calmness about him, and Sam realized what he was doing.  

Kor’ac touched the stick to Teal’c’s shoulder again, dragging another pain—filled cry from him.  But instead of pulling it away, Kor’ac kept it in contact with Teal’c’s body.  Teal’c’s cry faded as he ran out of breath and his body became rigid.  Sam had never seen anyone endure the stick for so long.  She thought it would surely kill him.  

Sam looked back at Daniel, still and focused, and knew he must be trying to draw on the abilities deep inside him.  She had to stop him.  “Don’t let them get to you, Daniel!  Focus on me!”

Daniel’s gaze flicked to Sam and she thought maybe she was getting through to him.  

Kor’ac pulled the stick away and Teal’c pitched forward to the floor, his body shaking from the prolonged contact, then becoming still as he joined Jack in unconsciousness.  

Anath turned back to Daniel.  “You surprise me, Daniel.  I thought you cared for these people—that they were your friends.  But yet, you let them suffer when it is within your power to stop it.”

Daniel didn’t look at her, but instead closed his eyes, his head pounding as he tried to contain the power.  He drew in a shaky breath and let it out.  _Please let this be over._

“Maybe you should listen to Colonel Carter,” Anath’s silky voice continued.  

Opening his eyes, Daniel saw Anath watching him, her evil smile still taunting him.  

“She wishes you to focus on her, Daniel.  Why don’t we do that?  One more little test.”

_God, no.  No more._ His silent pleas went unheard as Anath spoke to her First Prime.  

“Kor’ac.”

“Yes, my Lord?” he replied, bowing to her.  

“You may have the woman to do with as you please.”

_What?_ Daniel looked frantically to Sam in time to see her eyes flash with fear before resolving into a hardened glare directed at the First Prime.

Daniel tried uselessly to protest.  Kor’ac looked at him, a sneer on his face, then dropped the pain stick to the floor and moved to Sam.  The Jaffa reached down, grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled her to her feet.  If she was afraid, she didn’t show it, stubbornly lifting her chin to look Kor’ac in the eye.  

Kor’ac gripped her hair with one hand and reached out with the other to touch her face.  Slowly, he drew his fingers down her cheek and across her lips.  

Once again, Daniel tried to vocalize his objection.  Ignored by the Jaffa, he turned to Anath, silently pleading with her, but she just smiled smugly at him.  

Daniel turned back to the scene playing out in front of him.  _Bastard!  Leave her alone!_   Kor’ac kept a firm grip on Sam’s hair as his other hand continued to trail down her throat all the way to her breast.  Cupping it in his huge hand, he squeezed, eliciting a wince from Sam.  

“I bet you like it rough,” Kor’ac leered.

Sam’s eyes narrowed and before Kor’ac realized what was happening, her head tilted back and then rammed forward as she head butted him.  

“Rough enough for you?” she spat.

Kor’ac released his grip on her hair and staggered a couple of steps, then reached up and touched the blood that was dripping from his nose.  Looking from his red fingers to Sam, he smiled, and in one swift motion, backhanded her, sending her sprawling on the floor.  She rolled from her stomach to her side, but Kor’ac stepped in and grabbed her, rolling her onto her back.  The manacles bit into her wrists as her bound hands dug into her back.  Sam pulled in her feet, preparing to kick, but Kor’ac grasped both of her legs and straddled her, his knees keeping her pinned.  A lecherous grin spread across his face as he reached up and took hold of the neck of her T—Shirt and pulled.  The sound of ripping fabric echoed through the room as Sam’s shirt was torn from the neck down her left side, leaving the sleeve hanging and her breast exposed.  

This was too much for Daniel to bear; there was no way he could stand by and watch Sam be raped.  As the Jaffa continued to attack Sam, Daniel ceased struggling against his bonds and ended his attempts to shout.  His entire body became still, focusing on Kor’ac’s hands as they touched his friend intimately.  He _would_ stop this.  Ignoring the spikes of pain lancing through his head and the weakness in his limbs, he concentrated on drawing on his abilities, hoping he had enough strength to use them.  Reaching deep inside, he was surprised how easy it was to draw on the power.  

Suddenly, Kor’ac’s body stiffened and his hands ceased their movement.  His head jerked upwards and he grabbed at his own throat.  Choking sounds tumbled from his lips and his face began to turn red.  

Anath’s smile faded, replaced with a look of alarm.  Spinning around to Daniel, she spoke sharply.  “We are pleased with your demonstration, Daniel.  You may stop now.”

But he didn’t.  He could feel the power surging through him and knew he held the Jaffa’s life in his hands.  The Jaffa who attacked Sam, who beat Jack and Teal’c.  Searing pain filled his skull, but he would not stop.  Another thought wormed its way through his anger; it wasn’t the Jaffa he should be attacking, he should be going after the snake who was manipulating them.  

Kor’ac suddenly dropped to the floor like a stone.  He clutched at his throat, gasping for air.  Sam rolled to her side, relieving the pressure on her arms.  She looked up and saw Anath grab for her own throat, eyes wide with shock.  She began gasping for breath as her body slowly lifted off the floor.  “Jaffa!” she managed to croak.  

Another Jaffa held up a small device and pressed a button.  Sam watched Daniel’s body jerk and then stiffen, as though it had received a shock.  Then his eyes rolled back and his body collapsed bonelessly to the stone floor.  

Anath was released and dropped to the ground, landing unsteadily on her feet.  She staggered a few steps and crashed to her knees.  A ripple of unease passed through the Jaffa and servants gathered in the room—they had just seen their ‘God’ attacked by some unknown force.  By the way they looked at Daniel, now unconscious on the floor, Sam was sure they knew where that force had come from.  

It was then she noticed that Jack and Teal’c had both regained consciousness, both staring at the tableau before them.  

“Jaffa, take him back to the lab and return the others to their cells.  We are done—for now.”  Anath climbed to her feet and rubbed her throat before casting a glare at the three teammates. She then turned her attention to her downed First Prime.  “And tend to Kor’ac.  Send him to me when he has recovered.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Jaffa moved in and grabbed the three teammates, hoisting them none too gently to their feet.  Jack swayed and was kept upright by the Jaffa on either side of him, Sam ignored the fact that she was still exposed and stood tall, and Teal’c held his head up defiantly as the Jaffa grabbed his arms.

As they were herded from the room, Sam’s last glimpse of Daniel was as a Jaffa released his feet from their shackles and hefted him over his shoulder.  She hoped it wouldn’t be the last time she saw him.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Awareness returned slowly and with it, pain and confusion.  Where was he?  What had happened?  Like a fog lifting with the rising sun, his mind began to clear.

His entire body ached; every nerve ending burning as though it had been shocked.  And then he remembered—it had.  

An image of Sam being attacked by the First Prime flashed in his mind.  He had used his abilities to stop it, and had then turned them on Anath.  Her face took center stage in his mind as he remembered how good it felt to see her gasping and choking.  But then something had stopped him; something stronger than any zat he’d ever felt.  

Where was he now?  What had happened to his friends?  He had kept his secret from them thinking he was protecting them.  A lot of good it had done them.  

He cautiously pried his eyes open and found he was lying on his back, looking up at a familiar gray stone ceiling.  Moving his arms and legs, he discovered he was once again tied down.  Turning his head carefully, ignoring the sharp needles of pain lancing through his skull at the movement, he scanned his surroundings and found he was alone in the room. 

Another memory surfaced and he felt a wave of panic as he remembered Anath promising to take him as a host.  But he was still alone in his body—still thinking his own thoughts and able to move his own limbs.  

So she still hadn’t done it.  He had given her what she wanted—proof he had access to the Ancient powers—so why hadn’t she taken him yet?  He was pretty sure it hadn’t been an idle threat.  A Goa’uld with the power of the Ancients would be unstoppable.  That’s why he knew he would have to find a way to stop her first.  The only other option would be for him to die before she could take him as her host.  Not the option he preferred, but one he wouldn’t hesitate to pursue if he had to.

His mind finally free of the haze he had woken up in, Daniel realized that without much effort, he could free himself.  It seemed the more he drew on the powers, the easier they were to use. 

He glanced around the bare room, wondering if he was being observed, if they would intervene if he tried.  Freeing himself was only one part of the problem; he would have to free his friends, too, provided they were still alive.  An unfamiliar sensation brushed his mind and, inexplicably, he knew that they were.  

Spirits lifted with the thought his friends were still alive, Daniel decided escaping was worth the risk.  Quieting his mind, he focused on his restraints.  

The door on the opposite side of the room suddenly opened.  Daniel tensed, expecting to see Anath, but instead the dark haired young woman he had seen earlier entered, carrying a tray, accompanied by two Jaffa.  The Jaffa stationed themselves just inside the door while the girl made her way cautiously to Daniel’s side.  He looked into her eyes, finding they were more wary than afraid now.

“I have brought you food and water,” she said, setting the tray down on something out of his field of vision.  The upper part of whatever he was lying on began to rise, stopping before he was sitting completely upright.  Obviously, someone was observing and controlling things.  He wondered how far he would have gotten if he’d freed himself.

The girl held up a piece of purple fruit that looked like some kind of berry.  She moved it to his mouth, waiting for him to take it.  He really didn’t want to sit here and be fed, but he knew it was the only way he would get to eat anything.  He had to admit, he was pretty hungry.  He opened his mouth and allowed her to pop the piece of fruit in.  It was deliciously sweet and tangy at the same time and he savored its cherry—grape flavor.

“That was good,” he said, “Can I have another?”  

She smiled tentatively at him and reached for the tray.  She held up another, larger piece and he opened his mouth again, accepting it eagerly.  The juice gushed in his mouth, a small trickle escaping his lips, dribbling down his chin.  A cloth appeared in her hand and she gently wiped it away.  He smiled at her.  “Thank you.”

Her hesitancy disappeared and her smile broadened.  

“I’m Daniel.  What’s your name?”

“Meryet.”  She offered him a piece of bread and he ate it, watching her closely.  Was she part of Anath’s court, traveling on her hat’ak, or was she a native of this planet, forced into more recent servitude?  

“Where are you from, Meryet?”

Her nervousness reappeared but she answered him, her words barely a whisper.  “This is my home.  Anath and her Jaffa arrived a fortnight ago, conquering the village and enslaving my people.  They took the ancient citadel for their own and forced us to work here.”

“You will cease speaking and finish your task,” one of the Jaffa barked, remaining by the door.  

Meryet visibly paled at the reprimand and dropped her eyes to the floor.  “Forgive me.”  

She reached for the tray again and a cup appeared in front of Daniel. Her eyes flitted to his before looking away.  She pressed the cup to his lips and he drank, all the while wondering what they had done to provoke such fear, not sure he really wanted to know.  He closed his eyes in frustration.  Another free people forced to live under the thumb of a tyrant.  Another reason to stop Anath before she gained even more power.  

He didn’t want to cause trouble for her, but he had to risk one more question.  “Meryet, have you seen my friends?  Are they alive?” he whispered as softly as he could.

She brought her eyes up to meet his again and held his gaze long enough to nod, almost imperceptibly.  

Setting the cup aside, Meryet offered him a piece of meat.  

Meryet had confirmed what he’d felt—his friends were alive, thought he had no idea what shape they were in.  He needed a plan if they were going to get out of this, but he also needed more information.  

As Meryet brought the water cup back to his lips, he risked one more question.  “Do you know what Anath has planned?”

Meryet darted her eyes to the side as though expecting the Jaffa to stop her, but she spoke anyway.  

“Anath is preparing one final trial for you.  That is all I can say.”  

“We are done.”  The Jaffa’s voice made Meryet jump.  “Bring the tray.”  She quickly replaced the cup and picked up the tray, giving Daniel a final sympathetic glance before heading for the door.  

Decision made, Daniel waited for the door to shut to begin his escape.  But as the bolt rammed home, he felt a sting at the base of his skull.  A tingling sensation began spreading outward from that point to every part of his body.  Buzzing filled his head again and his vision began to blur and waver.  He closed his eyes against the disorienting sensation, trying to figure out what was happening.  

Anath.  She had done something to him.  The buzzing intensified and his thoughts scattered like leaves in the wind.  There was something he needed to do—what was it?  Daniel fought to remember.  Escape—yes, that was it.  He needed to get free and . . . and . . . do what?  He was floating now, limbs relaxing, mind at rest, drifting.  There was something . . . something . . . nothing.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He was back on the cold stone floor, the annoying straw poking him through his T—Shirt.  But that was a minor irritant compared to the pain the rest of his body was in.  Jack didn’t need to see his body to know he was covered in bruises.  His biggest concern was the burning pain in his side—most likely a busted rib or two.

Their trek through the halls and down the stairs had been shear agony.  Returned to their previous accommodations, they had been chained to the wall again and left alone.

Not wanting to move any more than necessary, Jack lay on the floor and called to his teammates.  “Carter, Teal’c—what’s your situation?”

“I am here, O’Neill.  I have recovered from the effects of the pain stick.”

Having been unconscious at the time, Jack hadn’t seen what had been done to his teammates.  He knew from personal experience just how bad a pain stick could be, and had his doubts about Teal’c’s statement.  But, the big guy sounded strong so he was probably at least on his way to recovery.

One down, one to go.  “Carter?”

“Here, sir.  I, uh, I’m okay—nothing broken.”

Jack didn’t like the hesitancy in her voice and decided he’d better see for himself.  Wrapping an arm around his middle, he used the other to lever himself upright, hissing with the pain as he did.  

Looking into Sam’s cell, he could see she was sitting up, arms wrapped around her knees, head down.  He couldn’t see any injuries, but something definitely wasn’t right.  

“Carter . . . Sam, what did they do to you?” 

She met his eyes briefly and looked away, giving Jack a bad feeling.  “The First Prime . . . got a little . . . rough.  I’m okay, though.”

Okay, something was missing from that explanation.  Rough—her choice of words made Jack’s bad feeling hitch up a notch.  “Did he—”

“No!  No, he didn’t.  He . . . he tried.”

Jack let out a breath of relief.  Knowing Carter, the First Prime had come out on the losing end of that match.  She was obviously still shaken up, though.  He needed her to get past it and focus so they could concentrate on getting out of here.  “Good.  So you set him straight?”  

“No, not me.”  She looked at him again; he’d hoped to coax a smile from her, but she was dead serious.  “It was Daniel—he stopped him from . . .  He stopped him.”

So Daniel had used the Ancient power.  If Jack had had any doubts before that Daniel had these abilities, he was sure now.  Unfortunately, Anath would have no doubts, either.  He’d tried to tell Daniel not to show his hand but he should have known his friend wouldn’t be able to stand by and watch while the rest of them were tortured.  

That left two questions:  What would Anath do now that she knew what Daniel was capable of, and why were the three of them still alive?  He was afraid he already knew the answer to the first one.  He didn’t want to think about it.  As to the second question, obviously, Anath had something else planned.  They’d need to discuss their options, but first, he needed to make sure Carter was okay.  He knew she was worried for Daniel, but she also still had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest and Jack noticed for the first time that her T—Shirt was torn.  

“Carter, you hurt?”

“No, sir.  Just a few bruises.”  She noticed him looking at her torn shirt.  “It got ripped in the . . . scuffle.”  She released one arm, but held on to the torn piece, holding it in place.

“Here.”  Jack slowly, carefully began pulling his T—Shirt over his head.  His side screamed at him but he finally managed to get it off.  “Take mine.”

“Sir, I—”

“It’s okay.  You need it more than I do.”

He inched towards her and she did the same.  When they’d both reached the end of their tethers, he tossed it through the bars.  Sam caught it and turned away, pulling what was left of her shirt off and replacing it with his.

Turning back around, Sam took in the bruises blossoming across his chest and back.  “What about you, sir?”

“I’ll live.  Which is more than I can say for that bitch when I get my hands on her.”

A couple of seconds of silence ticked by before Sam spoke in a hushed voice. “Do you think she’s already taken Daniel as a host?”

It was the question he had been avoiding—shoved into a dark corner of his mind.  Something he’d hoped he’d never see happen.  And now, something that probably _had_ happened.  He didn’t think he could stand to look into those brilliant, compassionate, blue eyes and see them flash with the malevolence of a Goa’uld.  But no matter what happened, he wasn’t giving up on his friend.  

“I don’t know, but either way, we’re getting Daniel back.”

“What do you propose?”  Teal’c asked.

“I’m open to ideas.  Either of you got any?”

“Well, we know we can’t break these chains,” Carter pointed out, and Jack was glad to see her brain shifting gears in the face of a challenge.  “But maybe we could get one of the servants to help.  We could get them to bring us a weapon or something to release these manacles.”

“Worth a try—these people can’t be too happy about Anath taking over. Teal’c—what about the Jaffa?  You think any of them might be persuaded to switch sides?”

“They will undoubtedly have heard of the free Jaffa. I may be able to appeal to their own desire for freedom and perhaps convince them to aid us.”  

“Okay, that’s two good possibilities.  We just have to hope that someone comes back and pays us a visit and they don’t just leave us here to rot.”  Privately, Jack didn’t think the snake would be satisfied leaving them alone.  No, she hadn’t finished with them, he was sure.  

“Indeed.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bright light penetrated his eyelids as he drifted back from the blackness that had held him.  As before, he was disoriented, but this time the memories returned more quickly.  Opening his eyes, squinting against the harsh light, Daniel found he was no longer surrounded by gray stone.  Instead, he discovered he was outside, looking up into a brilliant blue sky illuminated by a blazing sun.  

“Welcome back.”  

The familiar silky voice made his skin crawl.  A shadow fell across him, blocking out the bright sun.  And then he was looking at _her_ face, dark eyes pinning him, smirk firmly in place.  

He didn’t respond—wouldn’t play her games, wouldn’t ask what was going on.  Other than a headache that felt like needles had been driven into his skull, he was feeling pretty normal—in charge of his own faculties, including the ones he had just learned to control.  Forget trying to escape, he had the opportunity to stop her, here and now.  

“If you are thinking you can use your powers to stop me, think again.”  Anath reached down and caressed his cheek and, regardless of her words, he let the revulsion fuel his efforts to draw on his powers.

“You have already experienced its effects,” she continued, regaining his attention.  “The implant in your neck can be set at a low level, making you dizzy and disoriented, or it can hit you with enough force to render you unconscious.  You do remember that, don’t you?”

The buzzing sensation returned to his head and he realized she was demonstrating her power over him, distracting him from his efforts to draw on his power.  The buzzing eased again and then disappeared.  So that was how she had done it—an implant.  If he tried to stop her, she could intervene and prevent it.  Somehow, he needed to find a way to neutralize its effects.  

“Instead of wasting your time trying to counter it, you should be trying to decide how you are going to save your friends.”

_My friends?_   Of course she was going to continue to use his teammates to get him to do what she wanted.  _Looks like it’s on to round two._ He wasn’t in a hurry to be taken as a host, but he would do whatever he could to spare his friends any further harm.

“I’ve already given you a demonstration—what more do you want?”

“As entertaining as your earlier response was, it was merely—what is the Tau’ri expression?—small potatoes.”  She leaned closer, grasping his chin firmly.  “I need to see what you are truly capable of—I want to see you draw on that limitless power of the Ancients.  Simply put, I want something _big._ “

She stood up, snapping her fingers, and Daniel felt the surface he was lying on begin to tilt.  He quickly found himself upright, still secured by ankles and wrists, with an added strap around his waist.  

Daniel could now see where he was—atop a hill overlooking a wide, grassy plain edged by scrubby trees.  On either side of him people were assembled—Jaffa and local servants alike, all watching him.  

Big.  She wanted something big?  What did she expect him to do?  As if in answer to his question, Anath stepped to one side and pointed out across the plain.  “Here is your task, Daniel.  Your friends are waiting for you to save them.”

He squinted, searching until his eyes landed on the three figures standing chained to posts in the middle of the plain.  His heart rate accelerated along with his breathing as he looked at his friends, wondering what she expected him to save them from.  There was nothing else in sight—no Jaffa, no humans, no alien wild beasts.  

“Curious?”  That smug smile was still in place as she taunted him.  

Suddenly, a glider whizzed past overhead, crossing the open space before them.  As it approached his teammates, Daniel watched, horrified, as its weapons fired, relieved seconds later to see a huge hole in the ground fifty yards in front of the captives.  

“That was a demonstration.  The next shot will be directed at SG—1, unless you can stop it.”

_Stop it?  Stop a glider?  Oh, God._ He’d only tried small things, never anything on a large scale, and stopping a glider was definitely large scale.  Did he even have that kind of power?  If he couldn’t find a way to use it, his friends would die.

“Wait!  I’ve never done anything like that.  I don’t even know if I can.  That much power might be too much for a human brain to handle.”

“Oh, I believe you can, if it means saving the lives of your friends.  I will give you five minutes to prepare.”

Five minutes?  She was crazy if she thought he could figure it out in five minutes.  A desperate laugh caught in his throat.  A crazy Goa’uld, imagine that.  He was losing it here.  “You can’t expect me to figure it out that fast!”

“Four minutes.”

Ahh!  He wanted to scream—to kill her—to see her choking like she had before.  His eyes snapped back to his friends, chained and waiting—waiting to die, waiting for him to save them.  

He had to focus.

Taking several slow, deep breaths, Daniel closed his eyes and cleared his mind.  No Anath, no people watching, no fear, no pain.  The needles spearing his skull receded to nothing; he felt no bonds upon his body.  He pulled inward, opening new doors until he reached his goal.  

Blue eyes fluttered open and gazed out across the distance into the eyes of the three people he held most dear in the universe.  As the distant whine of a glider drifted across the plain, a tiny smile began forming at the corners of his mouth.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Somehow, being chained to a post in the middle of a field wasn’t something Jack thought he’d be doing today.  

They’d been dragged from their cells, ringed to a ship, and deposited here.  No chance for chit—chat about free Jaffa or helping them escape.  He tried to shift his weight, but nothing relieved the dull ache in his side or the nausea that accompanied it.  Something was definitely not right.  

They had all seen the people gathered on the hill in front of the castle, watching and waiting.  And, as expected, Anath was there with Daniel, who was strapped to some contraption that was holding him upright.  

The three of them had watched as a glider came towards them, but had been unprepared for the blast that shook the ground and everything around it, leaving a crater in the earth in front of them.  

As soon as he’d recovered from the blast, Jack glanced at Sam and Teal’c.  He could see in their eyes that they knew what was coming, what Daniel’s next test would be.  None of them spoke, exchanging without words the feelings they were all sharing:  faith that Daniel would do whatever he could, hope that this wasn’t the end, and the kind of love only those who’d shared what they had could understand.  

A shadow fell across them and Jack looked up to see the sun blotted out by a rolling bank of dark clouds.  The whine of a glider could be heard, crescendoing as it came closer.  

An odd sensation made Jack pull his eyes away from the sky and look towards the hill where he knew Daniel was watching them.  Feeling strangely calm under the circumstances, Jack realized he knew what was about to happen, and a small smile found its way to his lips.

The glider appeared, racing across the sky, chased by boiling black clouds that seemed to move faster than the glider.  Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot from the clouds, striking the glider which exploded in an enormous ball of flame.  

Looking across to Sam and Teal’c, Jack saw their shocked expressions quickly transform into smiles. There was no doubt—Daniel had done it.

They were startled by another flash of lightning as it streaked across the sky and struck a turret on the castle wall.  Chunks of stone rained down and the people watching on the hill began screaming and running.  None of the pieces landed close to the crowd, but they continued to run for cover, the Jaffa barking orders and trying to reinstate order.  

Knowing Daniel, Jack was sure his friend had purposely chosen a target that wouldn’t injure anyone.  It was done to cause panic, to keep Anath and her Jaffa occupied and maybe give the three of them a chance to escape.  _Way to go, buddy._

Jack pulled at the cuffs around his wrists, trying unsuccessfully to force them open.  Sam and Teal’c were doing the same.  Why couldn’t at least one pair be rusty or loose?

Jack could feel blood beginning to coat the skin of his wrists but he kept at it, trying everything he could think of to get them off.  

A clinking sound make him pause and look at his teammates.  Teal’c held up blood—slickened wrists as his manacles dangled from the post.  He quickly reached Jack’s side and began to work on his cuffs.  

After a few seconds of unsuccessful efforts, Jack stopped him.  “Forget it, Teal’c, they’re not coming off.  Go—see if you can find a stargate and bring some backup.”

Teal’c didn’t reply but moved to Sam, trying with all his might to open her manacles.  

The sound of a ship approaching brought all three heads up, searching the sky that was now blue again, all trace of dark clouds gone.  

“T—go!  We don’t have time for this.  Go find the gate and get help—now!”

“I am sorry,” Teal’c replied, looking from Sam to Jack.  

“It’s okay, Teal’c.  Go,” Sam said urgently.  

And then he was gone, running for the closest tree line.  Just yards from his goal, a ship appeared, followed by rings which deposited half a dozen Jaffa between Teal’c and the trees.  

Not willing to make it easy for them, Teal’c turned and began running at an angle towards a small copse of trees, zigzagging to throw off their aim.  A zat brought him down before he could reach it.  

Disheartened, Jack and Sam watched as the Jaffa surrounded their friend and secured him.  

Jack glanced back to the hill, searching for Daniel.  Jaffa were moving people back towards the castle but there was no sign of Daniel or Anath.  It had been a valiant effort, but the odds were against them.  

Then hands were on them, releasing them from the posts and herding them into the open where the ship was waiting to ring them aboard.  

Even in the unpleasant situation Jack found himself in, his main worry was for Daniel.  He couldn’t have given Anath a bigger demonstration of his powers.  If she took him as a host—and Jack had no doubt that was next on the agenda—the universe would be faced with a Goa’uld with the powers of the Ancients.  What Anubis had aspired to, Anath would achieve.  God help them all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He knew where he was without even opening his eyes.  Lying flat on his back, ankles and wrists tied down—again.

There was no disorientation this time; he remembered clearly the events that had taken place outside the castle overlooking the open plain.  Remembered his friends chained to posts, awaiting their fate.  Daniel had tried to give them a chance to escape.  He had no idea if they’d been able to get away.  

He wasn’t sure if Anath had zapped him again—that was one thing that was still fuzzy.  He remembered destroying the ship, how he’d felt the power flowing out of him, pain exploding in his head at the same time the ship did.  Remembered pushing past the pain to release another bolt at the turret.  Daniel wasn’t sure if he’d passed out from the pain or from the implant.

A pounding headache still raged but he found he could reduce the level of pain if he relaxed and focused.  And he felt weak, like he’d gone ten rounds against Teal’c.  He knew he needed to rebuild his strength to prepare for what was to come.  There was no reason for Anath to wait any longer; he had given her just what she’d asked for:  something _big_.  

Daniel knew he was only going to get one chance to finish this.  If his plan worked, they would be rid of Anath and her Jaffa and Meryet’s people would be free again.  If this worked, the galaxy would be spared living under the thumb of a nearly all—powerful Goa’uld.  

One question continued to puzzle him, though.  Why hadn’t the Ancients stopped him from using his powers?  They had allowed Anubis to run unchecked just to punish Oma.  What reason did they have for allowing him to use Ancient knowledge?  He didn’t know if he’d ever understand their thinking.

The sound of the door latch made him open his eyes.  Meryet and her Jaffa shadows entered; this time her escort had grown to six Jaffa.  

Meryet hesitated before crossing the room to stand next to him.  Her eyes looked at him with something close to awe.  “I have brought you water,” she said, holding up a large cup.  “I am to see that you are awake and well so that you may be taken to Anath.”

This was it, then.  Time was up.  Once again he felt himself being raised to a sitting position.  “I’m okay, Meryet.”

She hesitated again before lifting the cup to his lips.  

Using the cup to block his voice, Daniel whispered, “Meryet, did my friends get away?”

Her eyes became moist as she whispered back, “I am sorry, Daniel.  They were returned to their cells.”

Daniel’s throat tightened.  He knew it had been a long shot.  It was time to put his plan into action, but there was one thing that had to be taken care of first.

He took a sip of water and made his final request.  “Meryet, something is going to happen soon and I need you to do one last thing for me.”

Distressed, Meryet reached out and put a hand on his arm.  “Daniel, what is going to happen?”

“I don’t have time to explain.  Just promise me that when it happens, you’ll get my friends to safety.  They can help you and your people.”

“Daniel, what about you?”  She was trembling now; he could feel it through the hand resting on his arm.  “Can you not use this great power you have to—”

“Enough!”  The Jaffa began moving toward them.  

“Please—promise me.”  He had to know that Jack, Sam, and Teal’c would be safe.  

Two Jaffa yanked Meryet away from him, sloshing water from the cup.  As they pulled her away, she called back to him, “I promise.”

Two more Jaffa began to unfasten Daniel’s restraints while two others kept zats trained on him.  He felt the buzzing return to his head, but this time he found he was able to fight it, keeping himself alert and focused.  

Not wanting to alert them to the fact his implant was no longer effective, Daniel remained compliant, conserving his strength for the task ahead.  He allowed them to manacle his hands in front and do the same with his feet, leaving just enough room for him to walk.  

They led him from the room and down the hall as before, bringing him once again to the cavernous throne room.  

The room was empty except for Daniel and his guards.  They positioned him so he was facing the throne.  There was a creaking sound above his head and he looked up to see a chain lowering from the ceiling.  One of the Jaffa grabbed it and attached the hook on the end to the chain between Daniel’s wrists.  The chain was raised, pulling his arms above his head, but leaving his feet firmly on the floor.  He took a deep breath, calming himself, preparing for what he was about to do.

The door opened again and Anath entered with two Jaffa.  Daniel felt the buzzing increase again and he fought to push it back.  Obviously, they wanted to make sure he didn’t go after Anath again.  

She stopped in front of him and let her eyes travel up and down his body before looking him in the eye.  

“Well, Daniel, I must say, you gave us all that we had hoped for.”

“Glad I could entertain you.”  He kept his voice soft, hoping he was giving the impression that the implant was doing its job.

“Oh, it was most entertaining,” she replied, smiling as she moved closer and placed a hand on his chest.  “I can think of other ways you could entertain me.”  

She placed her other hand on his chest and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his before pressing harder, capturing his lips with hers.

It took all of Daniel’s self control to keep from using his powers on her.  But he needed to stay focused in order to draw on the power to a greater extent than he ever had.  

He was so close. 

Anath pulled back, running her tongue across her lips.  “I have always had a female host.  As much as I would like to enjoy the pleasures of your body, I believe it is time to find out what it is like to be _in_ that body.”

Daniel ignored her comments, pulling inward, drawing the power to the center of his being.

“Kor’ac will be here shortly with our guests.  I wish them to bear witness as I take control of your mind and body.”

He couldn’t wait any longer—he had to do it before his friends arrived.  Only Anath and her Jaffa were in the room and he was grateful neither Meryet nor any of her people would be affected.  

Daniel closed his eyes, feeling a core of energy churning within him.  Unaware of any sound, no longer feeling the shackles against his skin, his mind was free—connected with everything around him.  He drew on that connection, letting it feed the energy within him.  

And then he let it go.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Far below the throne room, Jack, Sam, and Teal’c watched Kor’ac and his Jaffa enter the cell block.  

After the ship had returned them to the castle, they had been dumped back in their cells and chained again.  Teal’c had regained consciousness along the way, and had fought them as they secured him in his cell. 

Jack’s side throbbed with a deep ache and he had simply sat, back to the wall, and closed his eyes, strength fading fast.

Sam had done the same, the realization that they were stuck here hitting home with full force.  

Now Kor’ac faced Jack’s cell.  “Anath wishes you to be present when she claims her new host.”  

_Oh, God._   Jack had known this was coming but the last thing he wanted to do was watch.  

_Damn._ He wanted to kick himself.  How could he be so selfish?  The least he could do—the least all three of them could do—was be there for Daniel.  Be there to reassure him they would do everything in their power to get him back.  He almost laughed out loud at that—as though they had any power right now.  But they would be there and they would watch every unpleasant step and they would let Daniel know that this wasn’t the end.  

Just as Jack started to respond to Kor’ac, an explosion erupted somewhere above them, shaking the walls hard enough to send pieces of stone and dust raining down.  

The startled Jaffa looked at each other in confusion.  “We are under attack!”  Kor’ac yelled, heading for the door.  “Jaffa, kree!”

His men quickly followed, leaving the three teammates alone to wonder what was happening.  

“Who do you suppose is attacking them?”  Sam asked, rising to her feet.  A small hope glimmered that the SGC had somehow found them, but Sam knew it was unlikely.

“Perhaps Ba’al has discovered Anath’s deception and seeks retribution.”

“Or maybe Daniel’s the one seeking retribution,” Jack suggested.  Teal’c gave a bow of his head in agreement.

Several minutes ticked by, but they heard no other explosions or weapons fire.  The door to the cell block had been left open and a face appeared, peeking around the corner.  

It was the servant girl who’d visited them earlier.  She looked cautiously around the cell block and glanced over her shoulder before entering and running to Jack’s cell.  What she held in her hand had Jack rising to his feet—it was a staff weapon.

“Yes!” he said as she pushed it through the bars to him.  He stretched to the end of his tether and was able to grab it.  Aiming it at the chain attached to his foot, he fired, severing the links.  He could deal with the metal around his ankle.  

Next, Jack shot the lock on the cell door, then quickly moved to his teammates’ cells and freed them.  

“We must hurry if we are to escape the citadel,” Meryet urged them.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked.

“Meryet.  Please, my people are fighting the Jaffa but I do not know if they will be successful.  We must go now.”  She headed for the door.

“Wait,” Jack said, pulling her to a stop.  “Do you know where Daniel is?”

“Yes.  I promised him I would help you.”

“Where is he, Meryet?”

Meryet’s eyes held sadness and fear.  “He was taken to Anath.  He asked me to take you to safety.  Now please, we _must_ go!”

“Thanks for helping us,” Jack said, “but we’re not leaving without Daniel.”

“We cannot go to the throne room; there will be too many Jaffa.  I can show you a secret way out of the citadel.  You will be safe.”  She was pleading with them now, but there was no way they would go without Daniel.

“You go,” Jack told her.  “We’re going after Daniel.  Can you tell us how to find this secret passage?”

Meryet looked at each of the strangers, seeing the determination in their faces.  She wished to save Daniel, too, but was afraid they would be outnumbered by the Jaffa, even though her own people were taking advantage of the chaos created by the explosion to fight back.  She didn’t know who these strangers were, didn’t understand the power held by the one named Daniel, but he had been kind to her and even though he faced possible death, his first concern had been for his friends.  And he had told her they would help her people.  Maybe she needed to help them first.

“I will go with you.  I wish to save Daniel, also, and then I can show you the way.”

“No, Meryet, it’s too dangerous,” Sam argued.  “Get to safety; we’ll find the way ourselves.”

“No, you will not.  It is well hidden.  If you wish to find it, you will need me.”

“Oh, for—  We don’t have time for this.  All right, come with us.”  Shaking his head, Jack muttered, “Just as stubborn as Daniel.”  

Jack handed the staff weapon to Teal’c.  “Lead the way, Teal’c.  Meryet, do you know where we can get more weapons?”

“There were some in a storage room at the top of the stairs.  It is usually guarded, though.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

They made their way through the halls and up the stairs without encountering anyone.  However, once they reached the top, they found a different situation.  The sounds of combat could be heard from more than one direction, but luckily, the storage room was unguarded.  

Stepping inside, Sam and Teal’c kept watch while Jack and Meryet searched for weapons.  

“Looks like they grabbed what they could when the fighting broke out,” Jack said. 

Finally, they found a couple of zats in a crate.  Jack handed one to Sam and kept the other himself.  “Let’s go find Daniel.”  Jack looked at Meryet.  “Which way?”

“They were taking him to the throne room—this way,” she pointed down the hall.  

Teal’c led the way followed by Meryet and Sam, with Jack guarding their six.  Most of the fighting sounded like it had moved away from them, so they were surprised to run into a couple of Jaffa just as they turned the corner to the throne room.  Teal’c brought one down with his staff weapon while Sam felled the other with her zat, firing it twice.

The doors to the huge room were slightly ajar and they cautiously peered inside before pushing them open the rest of the way and entering.  

The floor was littered with pieces of stone that had fallen along with the bodies of about eight Jaffa, but what caught Jack’s attention was the limp body hanging by the wrists from a huge chain anchored to the ceiling.  

Teal’c kept watch over the door while Sam and Jack rushed to Daniel.  Meryet stood back, watching, tears beginning to run freely down her cheeks.  

“Daniel!” Jack called, receiving no response.  

His friend’s head was hanging down, eyes closed, all of his weight supported by his chained wrists.  Sam placed her fingers against his neck, trying to calm her own breathing as she searched for a pulse.  

Her eyes darted to Jack’s.  “He’s alive.”  

“Thank God.  Let’s get him out of these.  Teal’c—need your help here.”

“Wait, sir,” Sam interrupted.  “He might be . . . compromised.”

After a couple of seconds, Jack pressed, “Well?”

“I don’t sense a symbiote.”

Jack let out a sigh of relief.  “Okay, Teal’c.”

Sam traded places with Teal’c watching the door while Jack held Daniel around the waist.  Teal’c took aim, severing the chains between Daniel’s wrists.  Jack suddenly had the full weight of their archaeologist in his arms.  Gently, he lowered Daniel to the floor and began looking for injuries.  There was nothing obvious except for his abraded wrists, but a trickle of blood from Daniel’s nose had Jack concerned.  Straightening Daniel’s legs, Jack gave Teal’c ample room to fire on the chain between his feet.  

Meryet moved closer.  “He lives?”

“Yeah, he does.”  

“Sir, what about Anath?”

“We don’t have the time or manpower to go after her now.  Let’s get Daniel outta here.  T—don’t think I can carry him.  Wanna do the honors?”

“It would be my pleasure.”  Teal’c handed Jack his weapon then lifted Daniel and settled him over his shoulder, accepting the staff back.

“Meryet, show us the way,” Jack directed.

“This way,” she directed, heading for the door behind the throne.  

Jack stopped her as she reached it.  He pressed a finger to his lips asking for silence as he took hold of the knob and opened the door.  Finding the passageway empty, he motioned for them to move out.  The faint sounds of fighting could still be heard in the distance.  Hopefully it would stay far from them and they would be able to make it out without further confrontation.

With Meryet’s guidance, they soon found themselves passing through a kitchen, the floor strewn with food and dishes as if it had been the scene of a struggle.  At the back of the room they found the body of one of the servants with a staff blast to his chest.  Meryet knelt next to the body.  “It is Semur.”

Sam knelt next to her and felt for a pulse.  She looked up at Meryet.  “I’m sorry.”  

Meryet nodded her head and stood.  “This way,” she said, leaving the body to continue their trek.  

They came to a storage room and entered.  At the back was a tall shelf and Meryet motioned towards it.  “It is behind this.”  

Teal’c and Jack each took hold of one side of the shelf and moved it away from the wall.  Behind it was a door.  They pulled it open and peered into the passage beyond.  

“Pretty dark,” Jack commented.  “What do you use for light?”

“I do not know; I have never been this way,” Meryet replied.  

“How do you know it leads out?”  Jack asked.

“In the past a few of our people explored the ancient citadel.  They discovered this passage and described how they passed through it to the outside.”

“Well, I guess it’s better than going back through the castle and running into any Jaffa.  We’re gonna need some light, though.”

“Sir,” Carter got his attention.  “These might work.”  She walked over to the wall and pulled out an unlit sconce.  “There was a fire in the kitchen—”

“Good thinking.  Light two of ‘em.”

She grabbed another one and went back to the kitchen, returning seconds later with two lit sconces.  She handed one of them to Jack.  

“Okay, I’ll go first with Meryet, Teal’c you come next with Daniel, and Carter, you’ve got our six.”

Jack led the way into the dark passage, moving slowly with the light held out in front of him, zat in the other hand.  Soon they found themselves descending narrow stairs slick with algae that squished between their toes as they stepped.  For a while, the only sounds were their breathing and the clinking of the chains still dangling from their shackles.  As they continued downward, the air became cooler and damper and they felt a slight breeze which told them there had to be an exit somewhere.  

“Why haven’t you used this to escape before now?” Jack asked Meryet.

“The Jaffa watch us closely.  It would be difficult to escape this way without being detected.  We also know that if any of us escaped, our families would be punished.”

“What made them fight back today?”

“Daniel told me something was going to happen and that when it did, I should get you to safety.  I thought he must be going to use his power against the Jaffa, so I told my people to be ready to take advantage of it.”

_Smart girl._   “I hope they were successful,” Jack replied.

“As do I.”  

The stairs ended and the group found they were in a passageway carved from the rock the castle was built on.  There was a new sound here:  the sound of dripping water. They had a choice of going left or right.  It was equally dark in either direction, but the breeze was coming from their left, so that was the course they took.  They stopped off the stairs into the passage and immediately water engulfed their legs up to mid—calf level.  Jack looked questioningly at Meryet, who smiled and nodded her head in reassurance that they were on the right path.

Jack wished they had been wearing some kind of footwear when they were kidnapped—even house shoes would have afforded some protection.  There was no telling what might be lurking in the water waiting for a bare foot to step on it.  

They moved slowly, cautiously placing their steps on the uncertain path.  Teal’c had the extra burden of carrying Daniel.  Jack’s concern grew with every minute that passed with Daniel still unconscious.  They stopped and checked his breathing and heart rate, resuming their journey when they were satisfied that he wasn’t getting worse.  

Jack consoled himself with the knowledge that Daniel had been unconscious a long time after their encounter with Ba’al.  His thoughts returned to the scene in the throne room—an entire room of dead Jaffa, Daniel hanging by his wrists, and no Anath.  Had Daniel been responsible for the explosion they’d heard?  Is that what had killed the Jaffa?  And where was Anath?  He had a feeling his questions weren’t going to be answered any time soon.

The cold water they were trudging through, combined with the cool breeze blowing across his bare chest, sent a chill up Jack’s spine.  Not to mention the increasingly sharp pain in his side.  He hoped they would come to the end of the passage—the sooner the better.  They’d be lucky if they didn’t all catch pneumonia.  He turned back to look at Daniel still hanging limp over Teal’c’s shoulder.  This couldn’t be doing him much good, either.  

“How’s he doin’?”

The group came to a halt as Sam checked him over.  

“About the same,” she announced.  She used a corner of her T—Shirt to reach over and wipe another drop of blood from under Daniel’s nose.  She looked up at Jack, concern lining her face.  

_Damn._   Jack had no idea what was wrong with Daniel and there was nothing they could do for him.  They didn’t even have a first aid kit.  They needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

“All right, let’s keep movin’.  Any idea how much further we have to go?”

“I am sorry, I do not,” Meryet replied.  

_Swell._   But he didn’t say anything, just smiled and nodded his head.  

A splash brought them all to a stop again.  

“What was that?” Sam asked.

“Fish.”  Jack said.

“Fish?”  Sam’s voice was tinged with doubt.

“Yep, fish.  Let’s pick it up.”  Jack didn’t sound convincing to his own ears, but there wasn’t much they could do about it.  

They increased their pace, sloshing through the darkness, no longer cautious of their steps.  A yelp of surprise from Sam broke the silence.  

“Carter?”

“Something brushed my leg.”

“Just a fish.  Keep moving.”

“Yes, sir.”

A startled “Ah!” from Meryet a few seconds later had them increasing their pace yet again.  Jack felt more than one smooth form brush his own leg.  A loud splash was followed by Sam’s “Sir!” and then she was twisting and turning and kicking.  

“What’s wrong?” Jack said as he splashed through the water towards her.  

“Something’s got a hold of my leg—wrapped around it maybe.”

Jack handed his torch to Meryet and took Sam’s torch from her while she leaned against the wall and lifted her foot out of the water.  He tried not to wince as he looked at the ugly, lumpy gray mass wrapped around Sam’s ankle.  It was scaly and had a long, thick body that hung from her leg.  At first glance it looked like a symbiote, but a closer inspection proved it clearly wasn’t.  Jack reached over and tried pulling it off; it had a firm grasp on her leg and wasn’t letting go.  

“Zat won’t work,” Jack observed, “it’d get you, too, and with this water, probably the rest of us.”

“I will use my staff weapon.”

“Uh, isn’t it gonna be a little hard to do that without hitting Carter?”

“You doubt my ability?”

“No, no!  It’s just, you’ve got Daniel, too, and it’s kinda . . .”  Who was he kidding?  Teal’c could probably do it blindfolded.  “Go for it.”

Sam looked up sharply at Jack, eyes wide with a kind of ‘deer in the headlights’ look.  

“I will take great care, Colonel Carter.”

She transferred her gaze to Teal’c and relaxed slightly.  “I know you will.”  

Leaning back against the wall, Sam raised her leg as high as she could, holding it as steady as possible.  Teal’c backed up a few paces, lifted his staff one—handed, and took aim.  Jack and Meryet used the torches to illuminate the target.  Teal’c fired, the flash filling the chamber around them, the shot severing the body just below Sam’s leg.  The part that was still wrapped around her ankle released and fell into the water along with the severed piece.  A frenzy of splashing followed as other creatures went after the severed pieces.  

_Carnivorous, then._ Jack could tell the others were thinking the same thing.  

“You okay?” he asked Sam.

“I think so.”

“Good.  Let’s move it while these guys are busy.”

They moved quickly, not encountering any more schools of the carnivorous creatures.  Finally, a faint light began to glow far down the tunnel.  Minutes later they found themselves facing a jumble of stones that had apparently broken off from the ceiling and were now partially blocking their way.  There was an opening though which some light was shining, but they were going to have to climb to get to it.  

Jack drew in a shaky breath and let it out, running a hand through his hair.  They’d had nothing to eat or drink in who knows how long and the pain in his side was constant now, stabbing him if he took a deep breath.  He wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep, but he had to hold it together—had to get them out of here and hopefully to a place where they could all regain their strength and find help for Daniel.  

He surveyed the rest of his group, all looking as worn out as he felt.  They were going to have to push on a little longer, though.  But no way was he going to be able to climb carrying both torch and zat.  Hopefully, they wouldn’t need the light anymore.  Choice made, he extinguished the torch.  

“I’ll go first and check it out.  Teal’c, you bring Daniel next, then Sam and Meryet can follow.”

Jack got no argument, so he turned and began climbing over the rocks.  Even though sharp edges bit at his feet, the climb turned out to be fairly easy.  He soon reached the top of the pile and looked out into the fading light of evening.  Below him the land sloped downward then leveled out into an area of dense trees.  They would only have to travel a short distance in the open before they reached the cover of the trees.

Turning back to the others, he urged them forward.  Teal’c began climbing, Daniel still over his shoulder, using his staff weapon as a climbing stick.  Soon they were all out and descending towards the trees.  Looking back to the opening, Jack could see it was well—hidden by boulders strewn across the slope.  

Once they reached the trees, they continued on a short distance until Jack called a halt.  

“Let’s take a break.”

Jack helped Teal’c lay Daniel down on an area of soft grass.  Sam checked him out again, announcing his condition unchanged.  They all found a rock or tree to lean against and sat down, thankful to get off their feet.

“Meryet, is there a stargate here?”

She looked confused and he tried again.  “Chappa’ai?  Big metal ring?”

That clicked.  “The Portal?”

“Yes, where is it?”

“It is two days journey from here.  Why do you need to visit the Portal?”

“Long story.”  _Two days._   He didn’t know if any of them were up to a two—day trek.

But, if they were going to attempt it, they would need to rest and eat first and regain some strength.  And maybe Daniel would wake up.  

Meryet seemed to know what he was thinking.  “If you are going to make the journey, you must first rest.  We are not far from my village, and in the darkness we can enter without being seen. We can give you food and water and a place to rest.”

Jack wondered if the Jaffa were out looking for them already; if they were, he knew where they’d go first.  But what other option did they have?

“Sounds good.  You do know that as soon as the Jaffa realize we’re gone, they’ll search the village.”

Meryet smiled.  “We are used to hiding things from the Jaffa.”

That was something the villagers had figured out fast, Jack was sure.  “Okay, lead the way.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Half an hour later they were at the outskirts of the village.  Darkness had fallen, aiding their efforts to remain hidden.  So far, there had been no sign of the Jaffa. 

Meryet led them through deserted back streets, silent except for an occasional dog barking.  

They arrived at a small house and Meryet knocked softly on the rear door.  An older, gray—haired woman opened it and stood staring in surprise.  

“Meryet!”  The woman reached her arms out towards her.  

“Shh.” Meryet placed a finger to her lips.  “We must not be discovered.  Let us in, Henut.”

Henut’s gaze traveled to each of the people at her door, lingering on Teal’c and his burden.  

“He is Jaffa,”  Henut said, taking a step back into her home.  

“He is a friend,” Meryet reassured her.  “He fights alongside these people against Anath.”

Henut looked from Teal’c to Meryet and back.  “Very well, come in.”  She moved aside and allowed them to enter.

“How is it that you are here and not at the citadel?” she asked once they were all standing in what appeared to be a kitchen.  

“It is a very long story,” Meryet replied.  “Henut, this is Jack, Sam, Teal’c, and the one he is carrying is Daniel.  I helped them escape from Anath.  We must hide them—the Jaffa will be searching for them.”

“Curse Anath and her Jaffa.  Of course we will hide them,” Henut said without hesitation.  Jack knew none of these people would hold any love for Anath and her Jaffa, but this woman was taking a big risk by hiding them.  Jack decided he liked her.

Moving across the kitchen, Henut opened the door to a small storage room lined with shelves.  Pulling back the rug on the floor, she revealed a door.  She pulled it open and Jack could see a ladder going down.  

“If the Jaffa come, you can hide here,” Henut pointed to the ladder.  “For now, come with me.”

She led them to a room with a single bed.  Teal’c laid Daniel on it and Sam moved to check him over again.  

“What is wrong with the young man?”

“Uh, we’re not really sure,” Jack replied.  “Anath did something to him.”

“That woman is evil.  She has enslaved our people and kills those who displease her.”

“These people want to help us, Henut,” Meryet said.  “Anath brought them here because Daniel has great power.  She wants to use that power and she hurt Daniel and his friends in order to gain his cooperation.”

Henut’s anger was palpable.  “What can I do to help?”

“Could you get me something to cover him with?” Sam asked, her hand on Daniel’s forehead, checking for fever.  

“Of course.  I will bring clothes for all of you, along with food.  Meryet, get some blankets for our guests.”

The two women left to gather the items.  Jack sat down on the edge of Daniel’s bed.  “How is he?”

“The same, sir.  Heart rate and breathing are fine, no fever.  And there hasn’t been any more blood from his nose.”

“Small favors,” Jack responded.  He reached over and brushed the hair back from Daniel’s forehead, a strong need to satisfy himself that there was no fever.  Probably because he felt helpless to do anything else.

As if in response, a soft moan was released from the man on the bed.  

“Daniel?”  Jack was aware of Teal’c moving closer to the bed, hoping like the rest of them that their friend would wake up and be fine.  

Another moan and Daniel rolled his head from one side to the other.  His eyes remained closed.  

“Daniel, can you wake up?” Sam gently coaxed.  

“Asordo.”  The word was faint and breathy.

“What did he say?”  Jack asked.

“I believe he spoke in Ancient,” Teal’c offered.  

“Aveo.”  Another softly spoken word as Daniel continued to move his head, eyes still closed.

“You understand any of it?”  Jack asked.

“I believe he said, ‘goodbye’.”

“What?”  Jack turned back to Daniel.  “C’mon, Daniel, wake up and speak to me—in English.”

Eyelids fluttered and blue eyes were finally revealed.

“Hey—welcome back.”  Jack leaned closer and Daniel turned his eyes to him.

“Clementia.”  Okay, this was getting a little old.  And a little weird.

“Daniel, can you speak in English?”

“Terre.”

“That means Earth,” Sam interjected.  

“Yeah, I got that one,” Jack agreed.  “Daniel, do you know who I am?”  Jack pointed to himself and smiled encouragingly.  

“Amacuse.”

Jack had no idea what was going on with his friend, but he was worried that there had been some permanent damage this time.  He exchanged concerned looks with Teal’c and Sam before turning his attention back to Daniel.

He patted his own chest.  “Jack.”

Daniel blinked a couple of times before repeating, “Jack.”

“Yes!  Now we’re gettin’ somewhere.  Daniel, do you remember what happened?”  

“Jack.”

“Yes, I’m Jack and you’re Daniel and this is Sam and Teal’c.”  

Daniel’s eyes traveled from Jack to Sam to Teal’c and back.  “Jack.”

Jack sighed and ran his hand across his face.  This was not going well.  

“Daniel, are you hurt?” Sam asked.  

Daniel turned his head to look at Sam.  “Sam.”  His gaze passed to Teal’c.  “Teal’c.”

Sam smiled a brilliant smile in return.  “Yeah, it’s me, and Teal’c’s here, too.  Are you hurt?”

Jack wondered if he was going to continue with the name game, but was surprised when Daniel answered.  “No.  Don’t . . . think so.”

Well, the reply was slow and confused, but at least Daniel had said something besides a name and had said it in English.  Daniel looked back at Jack.  “Safe?”

Jack leaned forward again, placing a hand on Daniel’s arm.  “Yeah, Daniel, you’re safe.”

“No . . . you.”

Jack almost laughed.  Daniel had been through hell—had just spent the past half dozen hours unconscious—and he was worried about _them_.  “Yeah, we’re all safe.”

At that moment, Henut and Meryet returned with blankets and food; Meryet dropped the blankets on a chair and rushed to Daniel’s side.  “Daniel, are you all right?  I was so worried about you.”  

Daniel watched her closely, eyebrows scrunched in concentration.  “Mer . . . Meryet?”

Meryet looked at Jack, silently asking if something was wrong with Daniel.  

“He’s still a little out of it,” Jack explained.

She looked back at Daniel, taking his hand between hers.  “Rest.  We will take care of you.”

“Rest,” Daniel repeated.  “Grrrrresssst.”  A faint smile touched his lips as eyelids fluttered and closed.  

“Well, that was . . . strange,” Jack commented.

“Yeah, he really seemed confused,” Sam said.  

“Perhaps after he has rested he will be more . . . alert,” Teal’c suggested.

“Check him over thoroughly, Carter.  We don’t know what might have been done to him.  And check for a bump on his head—that might explain the . . .”  He twirled his finger in a circle around his head.  

“Yes, sir.”  Sam began a more extensive search for injuries, beginning with Daniel’s head.  

Meryet released Daniel’s hand and went to the pile of blankets.  “Here are some blankets and some clothes,” she said, holding up a pair of pants and a tunic.  “There are enough for all of you.  I will see if I can find some shoes.  Just ask Henut if you need anything.  I will return shortly.”  

She left and Henut indicated the tray she had set on a small table.  “Here is food and water.  Eat and then rest.  I will keep watch for the Jaffa.”  Not waiting for a response, she left the room.

Sam finished her examination, finding no injuries other than his abraded wrists.  Each of them used a cloth to clean up, changed into the native clothes, and then dug into the tray of food.  Jack decided that if Daniel didn’t rouse on his own in the next few hours, they would wake him up.  The man needed nourishment as much as they did.  

They alternated two sleeping, one on watch.  Jack trusted Henut, but felt more secure if one of them was also on guard.  Jack was dying to get the story on what had happened in the throne room but he wondered if Daniel would even remember it when he woke up.  Daniel’s behavior had Jack worried.  He’d woke up speaking Ancient, for cryin’ out loud!  And then when he did start speaking English, it’d been nothing but names and simple phrases.  Definitely un—Daniel like.  

Jack’s body was telling him it was about to crash, so he laid down with a blanket over him, trying not to aggravate the pain in his side that was now burning like he’d been stuck with a hot poker.  _Probably should have let Carter look at it._ That was his last thought as sleep took him.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack’s turn at watch had been uneventful; in fact, he wished he had something to take his mind off the pain in his side.  It felt like some creature had sunk its claws into him and wouldn’t let go.  

Daniel had continued to sleep peacefully, but late in Jack’s watch, he began to mumble and move restlessly.  Jack gingerly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, taking care not to aggravate the pain, and felt Daniel’s forehead.  No fever.  It appeared Daniel was having a bad dream and didn’t he have a lot to choose from in that department?  Jack decided it was time to wake his friend.  He still had had nothing to eat or drink since leaving the citadel.  

“Daniel,” he called softly, trying not to disturb the others, “wake up.”

Daniel continued to moan, his movements becoming increasingly agitated.  Time to bring it to an end.  

Jack placed his hands on either side of Daniel’s head, holding it still.  “C’mon, Daniel, snap out of it.”

Daniel’s eyes flew open and Jack was startled by the depth of the anger in them.  

“Daniel, it’s me, Jack.”

Blue eyes blinked twice and each time the anger lessened.  Jack continued to hold Daniel’s head, making sure his friend focused on him.  

“Are you with me now, Daniel?”

“Jack?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”  Jack let out the breath he’d been holding.  “You awake now?”

“Where?”

_Oh, not back to one word sentences._ “At a house in the village.  Meryet brought us here.”

That explanation was met with silence as Jack watched Daniel’s forehead wrinkle in concentration.  Several seconds passed before Daniel spoke.

“How?”

Jack had hoped that sleep would help Daniel and he would wake up and be back to normal.  It didn’t look like that was happening.  Maybe he needed to try pushing a little harder.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” 

He released his hold on Daniel’s head.  Several emotions took turns crossing Daniel’s features:  fear, anger, and something else Jack couldn’t place.

“Anath.”

Jack cocked his head, eyebrow raised, waiting for more.  It didn’t come.  “What about Anath?  What happened?”

Daniel closed his eyes, pulled in a shaky breath and let it out.  “She was . . . . going to . . . . a host.”

Jack barely heard the last part but he could fill in the blanks and understand what was going to happen in that throne room.  But it hadn’t—Carter and Teal’c hadn’t felt the presence of a symbiote.  So what had happened?

“You stopped her.”

No words, only a slight nod of affirmation.

“Did you kill her?”

Daniel’s moist eyes opened and looked straight into Jack’s.  Another nod, but no words.  Daniel’s mouth shut tightly in a grim line.  Jack knew that explosion had to be Daniel fighting back.  He didn’t know exactly what Daniel had done, but its effectiveness was obvious.  

“You had no choice—you couldn’t let her take you as a host.”

“Others . . . “

“It killed the Jaffa, too.”  Daniel shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.  Was Daniel feeling guilty for killing the Jaffa?  They had killed a lot of Jaffa over the years, so Jack wasn’t sure why this was bothering Daniel so much.

“There was nothing you could do, Daniel.  It had to go down that way.”

Daniel opened his eyes and shook his head again.  “No control . . . . I could’ve . . . . could’ve . . . .  killed you all.”

Jack got it now.  Daniel wasn’t worried about the Jaffa; he was worried that he might have killed everyone else, too.  On the upside, he’d spoken an entire sentence; Jack took that as a good sign. He moved both hands to grasp his friend’s arms, wanting to make sure he had Daniel’s full attention.  

“But you didn’t, Daniel.  We’re fine.  I think you were able to control it better than you think you did . . . or . . . something.  You know what I mean.  But later, when you’re better, we’re gonna have a talk about keeping stuff from you CO.”

“Not my C—”

“Okay, from your _friends_ , then.  Now, do you think you could eat and drink something?”

A tiny smile pulled the corners of Daniel’s mouth upward.  “Yeah.”

Jack smiled back.  It was a start.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam had awakened to the sound of voices—one of which she had been anxious to hear again.  

She found Daniel sitting up in bed, eating from a tray of food.  Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a cup of water.

“Daniel, how are you?” she asked as she moved to sit on the opposite side.

“Better.  It’s good to see you, Sam.”  He smiled one of those rare smiles that always made her feel warm inside.  

Teal’c got up from his place across the room and walked over to stand next to the bed.  “That is good to hear, Daniel Jackson.  We were concerned for your welfare.”  

“Thanks, Teal’c.”

“You wanna tell everyone what happened back in that throne room?” Jack asked. 

Daniel’s smile faded and he looked down at the tray in his lap.  

“I knew Anath was ready to . . . . to take me as a host, and I knew it was my last chance to stop her.  I just wasn’t sure if I could control the power—if I could keep it from reaching too far and killing everyone else.”  

Jack exchanged a look with Sam, both keenly aware Anath hadn’t been in the room.

“I asked Meryet to get you all to safety, hoping if you survived, the chaos afterwards might give you a chance.”  No one missed the implication that Daniel hadn’t expected to survive, either.  

“It did Daniel,” Sam said.  “Meryet freed us and we found you and got out.”  

Daniel lifted his head again, searching Sam’s eyes for a sign that there was more.  

“Were they . . . were they all dead?”

“Yeah, Daniel, the Jaffa in the throne room were all dead.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to be scrutinized by that intense blue gaze.  

“But . . . there’s something you’re not telling me,” Daniel stated.

Jack started to take a deep breath before answering but the pain reminded him it wasn’t a good idea so he settled for a shallow one.  “Daniel, when we got there, Anath wasn’t in the room.”

Jack watched that information sink in.  Once again, emotions played across Daniel’s features—confusion, anger, and resignation.  

“The only reason for her not to be there is because the Jaffa moved her.  She has a sarcophagus.”  Daniel’s voice was flat and resigned.  

“We don’t know that,” Sam countered.

“It is a likely scenario,” Teal’c said.

“Well, crap.”  This was _so_ not what they needed.

Daniel closed his eyes and Jack knew he was beating himself up for not being able to finish her off once and for all.  Knew he was dreading having to deal with the snake again.  He wasn’t looking forward to it himself.  

The gate was two days away.  They could make it, but Anath would probably be waiting.  And even if they did get away and through the gate, she would always be out there, waiting to try again.  Jack knew—they all did—that she would never give up now that she knew just what kind of power Daniel had.  No, they needed to finish this.  The question was, how?  Daniel looked weak as a kitten and with the pain Jack was in, he knew he wasn’t 100%, either.  He also knew Sam was worn out, but relatively healthy, and Teal’c, well, Teal’c was as strong as an ox, as usual.  But they were up against a Goa’uld, who was probably pretty pissed with one Tau’ri archaeologist, and however many Jaffa she had left.  Could they count on the villagers for help?  The odds weren’t in their favor.  And did they want to confront Anath here where the villagers were most likely to get the worst of it?

“Sir?”  

Jack looked up, realizing he had been lost in thought.  

“What are you thinking, sir?”

“That we need to put an end to this, preferably without causing a bunch of native casualties.”

“What do you propose?” Teal’c asked.

“We should head for the gate and try our luck there.  Anath will have to split her troops if she’s trying to cover the gate.  At least we’ll be away from the village.  If we’re able to activate the gate, we might be able to send for reinforcements.”

“I concur,” Teal’c stated.  “I do not believe we would be successful if we attempted a confrontation at the citadel.”  

“Carter?”

“I agree, sir.  I think most of her forces would be here, protecting the citadel.  I think our best chance is to head for the gate.”

“Wait,” Daniel spoke up.  “What about Meryet and her people?”

“Daniel, if we leave, Anath won’t have any reason to stay here.”

A look of horror settled over Daniel’s face.  He closed his eyes tightly, his expression grim.  “It’s my fault, isn’t it?  It’s my fault Meryet’s people have been enslaved.”  

“Hush, Daniel.” All eyes turned towards the door as Meryet and Henut entered.  

“Meryet, I’m sorry—”

“Do not blame yourself for what that evil woman has done,” she said moving to stand at the foot of the bed.  “She alone is to blame.”

Daniel began to shake his head and Jack put his hand on his shoulder.  “She’s right, Daniel.  Let it go.”  Glancing to the others he said, “It’s settled then, let’s get ready to move out.”

“You must not attempt this trip tonight,” Meryet said.  “The path is difficult, even more so in the dark.  You should wait until it begins to get light.  I have brought something to release you from the chains,” she added, holding up a thin piece of metal.  

“Thanks,” Jack said as Meryet began working on his manacles.  Hating to wait, but deciding they didn’t need to make the trek any more difficult than it was already going to be, Jack agreed to Meryet’s suggestion.  “All right, we’ll leave at first light.”

“But, Jack—”

“Go to sleep, Daniel.  It’s gonna be a long hike tomorrow.”

“But—”

“Aht!  Don’t say it.  Just do as I ask, okay?”

The tension flowed out of Daniel and he almost smiled.  “Okay.  You win.”

“Did everyone hear that?  I want witnesses to Daniel conceding defeat.”  Jack stood up, grabbing his side and gasping as the pain flared.  

“Jack?”

“It’s okay.”

“Sir, let me look at your side.”

Jack came around to the end of the bed and lifted his shirt.  Sam winced as she took in the bruises peppering his torso.  One spectacular one stood out—on his right side.

“You might have some broken ribs or even internal bleeding.”

“Don’t think so.  Besides, not much you can do about it.”

“I can at least wrap it.  Meryet, do you have some cloth I could use?”

Meryet had finished releasing Jack and Sam, and handed the key to Henut so she could release Daniel and Teal’c.  “Yes.  And I can give you something for the pain, also.”

“Jack, maybe I can help.”  

“No, Daniel.  You need to conserve your strength for tomorrow.  I’ll be fine.”

“But—”

“I thought I’d already won this argument.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes in response, but dutifully lay back down.  Truth be told, he was exhausted, but he wasn’t about to let Jack know that.  Meryet returned with some cloth and gave it to Sam.  Jack moved across the room and sat down on a small stool while Sam began the job of binding his ribs.  Henut gathered the shackles and left the room.  

As Sam finished, Henut quietly entered again with a steaming cup.  “Drink this,” she said, handing it to Jack.  “It will ease the pain.”

“Thanks.”  He took it and sipped, then handed it back.  

“You should drink it all.” 

“Naturally,” Jack groused, but he continued to sip until it was gone.  

Meryet and Henut left the room, Teal’c returned to his spot against one wall, and Jack gingerly lay down on top of a couple of folded blankets.  Sam took the chair for her turn at watch.  

The house became quiet but still Daniel lay awake.  He opened his eyes, glancing to each of his friends.  His eyes settled on Jack whose face was creased with lines of pain.  Daniel knew his friend wasn’t up to a long hike.  If he did have broken ribs, they could cause internal damage if he over—exerted himself.  

Sam got up and quietly tip—toed to the door, opened it slowly, and left the room.  This was his chance.

Daniel sat up, pausing until his light—headedness eased.  He slipped his feet out and onto the floor and stood, steadying himself with one hand against the wall.  As quietly as he could, he moved to where Jack was lying and knelt down.  

Sensing he was being watched, he looked up to find Teal’c’s gaze on him.  Teal’c said nothing and Daniel turned his attention back to Jack.  Placing his hand over Jack’s right side, he closed his eyes and let his mind focus.  Gradually, he could feel the warmth building in his hand and then transferring to Jack.  After a few seconds he opened his eyes, satisfied he had taken care of the problem.  

He looked back at Teal’c, who simply dipped his head in acknowledgement.  Daniel gave him a half smile and pushed himself up, shuffling on wobbly legs back to the bed.  He slid under the blanket and felt the last of his energy evaporate.  Closing his eyes, he drifted into peaceful sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Sir, wake up.”  

Jack was instantly awakened by the urgency in Sam’s voice.  

“What is it?” he asked as he got to his feet, expecting the pain to hit him again, but finding it was gone.  

Teal’c was standing beside Sam and Meryet was at Daniel’s side, trying to rouse him.  Pale light was peaking around the curtains on the room’s lone window.  Dawn wasn’t far away.  

“Meryet says the Jaffa were seen approaching the village.”

“Time to hit the road, then.”

“Sir, they have a group of villagers as prisoners.”

Jack ran a hand through his hair.  This was just what they were trying to avoid—a slaughter of the townspeople, which is what he knew would happen if the Jaffa didn’t get what they wanted.  

“Do you think the other villagers can convince them we’re not here?”

Meryet turned to look at Jack.  “I do not know.  Henut is at the village square.  She and some of the others will try to convince them.”  She turned back to Daniel and continued to try and coax him to wake up.

Jack moved across the room to the bed and looked at his friend who was showing no sign of waking up.  “What’s wrong with Daniel?”

“I do not know.  He appears fine, but will not wake up.”

Sam sat down on the opposite side from Meryet and felt for fever.  She checked his breathing and his heart rate.  “I can’t explain it, sir.”  

“Perhaps I can,” Teal’c stated.  

All eyes turned to him, waiting for an explanation.  

“I believe Daniel Jackson is simply trying to replenish his energy.”

“And why would he need to do that?” Jack asked, exasperated.  

“He used his power to heal you, O’Neill.”

So that was why his side didn’t hurt.  _Son of a bitch._   “Why did he do that?  He needed to conserve his strength for the trip to the gate!”

“I believe he felt you would have difficulty making the trip otherwise,” Teal’c explained.  

“You knew?”  Jack was almost livid.  “Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I agreed with his decision.”

“Of all the—”  Jack moved to the head of the bed, grabbed Daniel’s shoulders, and shook.  “Daniel, wake up!”

Daniel began to turn his head but appeared to still be asleep.  

“Oh, no you don’t.”  Jack pulled Daniel upright, holding tightly to his shoulders.  

Daniel’s eyes fluttered open and he stared uncomprehendingly into Jack’s eyes.  

“That’s it, up and at em’.”

“Jack?”

“Nope, we’re not playin’ that game again. Let’s go,” Jack cajoled, urging Daniel to stand.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and began to stand.  

“The Jaffa are on their way to the village.  We’ve gotta go.”  Jack looked intently at his friend.  “And although I appreciate you healing me, you should have conserved your energy.”  

“You wouldn’t have made it very far if I hadn’t,” Daniel countered.  

Jack searched Daniel’s eyes, realization dawning as to exactly what Daniel was implying.  All of his anger dissolved.  “Thanks.”

Daniel smiled in return and then swayed as he took a step.  Jack grabbed for him, putting a steadying hand around his waist.  

“Here are some clothes for you, Daniel.” Meryet held out a tunic and a pair of pants.  

Daniel took them, and with Jack’s steadying hand still on him, pulled it over his head.  Deciding it would be easier to change pants sitting down, he moved back to the bed.  

“There are shoes and boots here,” Meryet said, pointing to the hallway.  “I do not know if any are large enough for Teal’c, but you are welcome to them.”

Sam and Teal’c went into the hall and returned a minute later with shoes for Jack and Daniel to try.  Both men found a suitable pair and were quickly ready to go.  

In the distance, a bell began to ring.  

“That is the call to assemble in the square,” Meryet explained.  “The Jaffa must have arrived with their prisoners.”

“Prisoners?” Daniel repeated.  “Jack, what’s going on?”

“The Jaffa have taken some of the villagers prisoner.  Henut and some of the others are going to tell them we’re not here.  We need to leave before they start searching the town.”

Daniel knew what this was all about.  “They want me.  Jack, they’ll kill the villagers if they don’t turn me over.”

“We don’t know that, Daniel.  If we’re not here, there won’t be any reason to kill them.”

He grabbed Daniel again, pulled him to his feet, and headed for the door.  Once again, Daniel’s legs didn’t want to cooperate and Jack had to take part of his weight.  

“Jack, they might need our help.”

“Daniel.”

Their forward motion halted as Daniel turned to look Jack in the eye.  Jack knew he was feeling guilty that these people had been put in this situation—Jack didn’t like it, either.  Jack’s other concern at the moment was that they wouldn’t be able to move very fast with Daniel as wobbly as he was.  

“Okay, Carter, Teal’c and I will check it out, but I want you to hide—Meryet’s got the perfect place.”

“Jack, I might be able to—”

“No.  You’re not one hundred percent as it is.  Stay here and get your strength back; you’ll need it for the trip to the gate.”

Daniel knew he needed to compromise and he knew Jack was right, he wasn’t a hundred percent.  But he couldn’t—wouldn’t—stand by if the villagers were threatened.  And if it came down to a confrontation, his team would need him. That he would keep to himself.  He simply replied, “Okay.”

“Good.  Meryet, can you help Daniel to the hiding place?  The three of us will go check it out and then come back for him.”  

“Yes, I will help him.  And I will have some food and water ready for your trip when you return.”

“Thanks.  Daniel, stay low—we’ll be back soon.”  All three picked up the weapons they’d been carrying— two zats and a staff weapon.  Not much firepower, but hopefully, they wouldn’t need it.

As Jack, Sam, and Teal’c left to see what was happening in the town square, Meryet helped Daniel to the hiding place, pleased to see him become steadier as they went.  

Meryet opened the door in the floor and watched as Daniel descended the short ladder.  “I will come back and close it if the Jaffa come.  Call out if you need anything.  I will bring you something to eat in a few minutes.”

“Thanks,” Daniel said, watching her go.  As soon as her footsteps faded, Daniel crept back up the ladder.  Finding his way to the back door, he carefully scanned the area outside before slipping out and heading towards the sound of the bell.    

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack stood alongside Sam blending in at the back of the crowd that had gathered in the plaza.  Teal’c was out of sight on the side of a building facing the platform in the middle of the square.  He wasn’t about to leave his staff weapon behind, so hiding had been the only option.  Jack and Sam had tucked the zats into the wide sleeves of the tunics they wore.  All three of them were unhappily watching the scene on the platform.  Kor’ac stood facing the crowd along with seven other Jaffa.  In front of them was a row of kneeling villagers, hands tied behind them.  Jack counted four men, two women, and a young boy and girl, both around eight years old.  

Kor’ac stepped forward.  “Hand over the one called Daniel Jackson or we will begin killing the prisoners.”

An old man took a couple of steps forward from the crowd.  “Please, we do not know of whom you speak.  We have seen no strangers in the village.”

“I know he and his friends are here.  Bring him out now or I will kill one of your people.”  Kor’ac leveled his staff at the back of one of the kneeling prisoners.  The tip opened, crackling with energy, and the crowd gasped.  

The attention of everyone in the square turned as Teal’c stepped into view, his staff weapon held unthreateningly to one side

“Jaffa, hear me!”

Staff weapons on the platform swung in his direction, but didn’t fire.

“You are one of his friends,” Kor’ac stated.  “Give him to us or we will kill the villagers.”

“I am Teal’c of the Free Jaffa.”

Several of Kor’ac’s men traded glances and whispered words.  They had heard of him.

“You serve a false god.  A ‘god’ who was killed by a mere human.”

“Our God lives!” one of the Jaffa shouted.

“Only because you have a sarcophagus.  She has no power over death.”

More words were traded among Kor’ac’s men.  Kor’ac held up a hand to silence them.  “Jaffa,” he admonished, “do not listen to the words of a shol’va.”

“I am no shol’va—I am free!”  As he spoke, Teal’c inched his way closer to the platform.  “Jaffa, do you not tire of following this false god across the galaxy, killing and destroying?  When did you last see your families?”

Teal’c knew from their reactions that he had hit a sore spot.  The Jaffa shifted uncomfortably, glancing from Kor’ac to Teal’c.  He pushed on.  “When did you last make love to your wife or hold your child?  The Free Jaffa govern their own lives.  We have built our own government and enjoy life with our families.  We decide what is best for our people.  Give up your enslavement to the Goa’uld and join us!”

Several Jaffa lowered their staff weapons and took a step back.  Kor’ac turned to them.  “Your place is with our God.  Do not be swayed by the words of a shol’va who serves the Tau’ri, or you will be treated as shol’va yourselves.”

Teal’c could see that Kor’ac’s men had been moved by his words, but engrained fear of Kor’ac and Anath kept them from rising against them.

“Enough!” Kor’ac shouted, turning back to face Teal’c.  “Hand over Daniel Jackson or I will start killing these people one by one, starting with this one.”  Once again he aimed his weapon at one of the kneeling men.  

The townspeople became agitated, pulling back from the platform.  Calls of ‘no’ and ‘have mercy’ could be heard.  

Jack and Sam had continued to inch forward until they were almost at the front of the crowd.  Tilting his head towards Sam, Jack said quietly, “Well, that didn’t work.  Time for plan B.  Think you can take the two on the right?”

“Yes, sir, but probably not before one of them hits a villager.”

She saw the muscles in his jaw tighten, and followed his gaze to where it rested on the two children on their knees, tears running down their cheeks.  

“Do you have a better idea?”

“No, sir,” she said reluctantly.  She looked at him, seeing the grim resignation in his face.  

“All we can hope is that we’re faster than them,” he replied.  

Sam nodded in agreement.  

“Okay,” Jack said, “on three.”  He knew Teal’c would be prepared for the move and just hoped they didn’t aim for the same targets.  There was a good chance they could take all eight of the Jaffa down before they could fire on the prisoners.  “One, two—”

Before he could say ‘three’, the last person he expected or wanted to see stepped into view on the opposite side of the platform from Teal’c.  

“Daniel!” Sam whispered.

_No, no, no!_ Jack should have known Daniel wouldn’t give in so easily.  Just once, couldn’t Daniel do what he was told?  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Daniel stepped out into the open facing the Jaffa and their prisoners. On the opposite side of the square he could see Teal’c.  He had heard his friend’s speech and knew it had hit home with Anath’s Jaffa.  But their fear of the Goa’uld kept them from breaking free.  

As he moved forward, he watched the Jaffa take a step back, fear evident in their eyes.  Even Kor’ac looked unsettled at first, quickly masking his fear as he shifted the aim of his staff weapon from the villager on his knees to Daniel.  

Daniel knew the rest of his team was nearby, watching, with Jack probably fuming.  He also knew this was the only way to keep the villagers from being slaughtered.  Jack would understand—eventually.

“You will surrender yourself or I will kill these people,” Kor’ac challenged him.

“Let them go and I will come freely.”

“You are in no position to make demands.”

“Do you really want to challenge me?”

Daniel watched Kor’ac shift uncomfortably, considering his options.  Clearly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to test Daniel’s powers.  

“Come forward and kneel and I will release all but two of the prisoners.  And tell the shol’va to lay down his weapon.”

Daniel considered his own options.  He was pretty sure they wanted him to come closer so they could activate his implant.  He could continue to bargain with Kor’ac but he was afraid the First Prime would start killing the villagers if he continued to resist.  At least, if he went along with it, most of the prisoners would be freed.  

“All right, I agree.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“What the hell does he think he’s doing?” Jack hissed.

“Trying to get as many of them freed as possible, sir.”

“But he’s handing himself over to them!”

“He must know we’re here—I think he’s counting on us to help.”

“Help him get killed or turned into a host?  Not a good plan.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Teal’c watched as Daniel took several steps toward the platform and paused.  Kor’ac signaled to his men and soon six of the hostages were running towards the crowd.  Kor’ac had kept two prisoners—a woman and a young girl—knowing Daniel would be reluctant to put them in danger.  Two Jaffa held tightly to them, pulling them to one side of the platform.  

Stopping in front of the platform, Daniel glanced to the side, exchanging a look with Teal’c.  Teal’c laid his staff on the ground, placing his trust, and his life, in Daniel’s hands. One of the Jaffa pulled out the control device and touched a button.  It was all Teal’c could do to stop himself from leaping to his teammate’s aid as Daniel went to his knees, head down, body swaying slightly.  He heard the Jaffa moving around and then the sound of rings descending.  He pulled his gaze away from Daniel to see Anath appear in the center and then the rings ascended again.  

Anath stood, arms crossed, crimson cape billowing behind her, and let her gaze drift across the gathered crowd, briefly studying Teal’c before coming to rest on Daniel.  

“Tsk, tsk, Daniel.  You have been a bad boy.”

Daniel ignored her comment and remained silent.  

“Bring him,” she ordered.

Two Jaffa descended the platform, grabbed Daniel by the arms and hefted him to his feet.  They began pulling him up the short flight of steps, half dragging him when his unsteady legs faltered.  

Reaching the top, they brought him to the center and released him with a shove.  He landed sprawling at Anath’s feet.  The Goa’uld approached him and placed a booted foot in the middle of his back.  Glancing at the Jaffa with the control device, she said, “Turn it up.”

Daniel continued to lie on the floor as Anath removed her foot and began to circle around him.  

“We could have done this the easy way, Daniel, but you chose to make it difficult.  There will be consequences for your actions.”

Daniel turned his head to look up at her and Teal’c could see her dark eyes simmering with anger.  “You have me—let the others go.”  His friend’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“I don’t think so.  They are a guarantee that if you are able to overcome the implant, you will not act foolishly.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Jack turned to Sam, keeping his voice to a whisper.  “Implant?”

“That must be what the Jaffa is controlling with that device.  It’s probably what gave Daniel that shock in the throne room and I would guess it’s keeping him from being able to focus enough to use his powers.”

“This just keeps getting better and better.”

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“On your knees.”  Anath planted her feet near Daniel’s head.  

Daniel brought his hands under him and weakly began to push himself up.  Finally, he was upright, knees bent, sitting on his legs.  He looked up defiantly into Anath’s eyes.  She unfolded her arms and for the first time Daniel saw the hand device capping her fingers and twining itself around her arm. 

She lifted the encased hand and Daniel prepared himself.  Instead of glowing, the hand swung out, slapping him across the face, metal tips digging into his cheek.  The force tossed him to the floor again.  Before he could recover, Anath grabbed his hair and pulled him back to his knees.  She released him and lifted her hand again; this time the center jewel began to glow as she directed it at his forehead.  

“You will suffer before I take you and then your friends will watch as I claim your body and mind for my own.”

“I don’t . . . . think so.”  

It infuriated her, but she laughed.  “You have no choice.”  

The glow of the jewel intensified and Anath flung her hand forward, intending to drill it into Daniel’s skull.  Shock replaced the triumph on her face as Daniel brought his own hand up to intercept the stream of energy.  

“I think I do.”  

The energy deflected off of his hand and dispersed into the air.  Daniel slowly stood, his hand still locked into a dance with the energy flowing from the hand device.  

Anath stood momentarily transfixed before disengaging the device and taking a step back.  “How is that possible?”

“It’s possible because your implant no longer has an affect on me and because the power of the Ancients is stronger than the power of the Goa’uld.”

“Jaffa!” she screamed.  

Kor’ac turned his staff weapon on Daniel and released a blast at him.  Daniel held his hand out and it was as though the blast hit an invisible wall before diffusing into the air.  

Jack was firing as soon as Kor’ac’s weapon released its bolt of energy at Daniel.  The First Prime was struck by the zat blast and crumpled to the ground.  Jack prepared to shoot a second time, but was stopped by Teal’c’s hand on his arm.  Jack didn’t think there was much of a chance of converting Kor’ac, but he deferred to Teal’c and held his fire.

Carter had her zat trained on one of the Jaffa whose staff weapon was aimed in their direction, but the rest of the occupants of the plaza had their eyes riveted to the two figures in the center of the platform.

Daniel faced Anath again.  “You will not take me as a host.  In fact, you will never take anyone as a host, ever again.”  

“You can’t—”  Anath’s words choked off as Daniel stepped closer until they were inches apart.  

“I also demand that you give up this host.”

Anath’s body stiffened as though paralyzed, her eyes growing wide with fear before rolling back in her head.  Still she stood, unmoving, as Daniel reached out and placed a hand on the side of her neck.  Her body convulsed once and then appeared to go limp.  Daniel wrapped both hands around her and pulled her to him, gently taking them both to the floor.  

Seeing Daniel deflect the staff blast and render Anath unconscious had thrown the Jaffa into disarray.  With their God and the First Prime both down, they were lost.  Teal’c seized the opportunity.  

“Jaffa!  It is as I said—your god has no real power.  I give you the chance once again to leave her service and join the Free Jaffa.” 

With a sidelong glance at Daniel, one of the Jaffa approached the edge of the platform and, holding his staff horizontally, offered it to Teal’c.  “You speak the truth.  I will join you.”

One by one, the remaining Jaffa followed suit, including the two holding the remaining prisoners.  Their bonds were cut, sending the woman and child running to rejoin their families.  

Seeing Teal’c had the Jaffa situation under control, Jack climbed onto the platform, Sam at his heals, and headed for Daniel and Anath.  Sam diverted to Kor’ac, picking up a piece of rope to bind his hands.  

Jack knelt next to Daniel, zat ready in case Anath surprised them, but her eyes were closed and she lay motionless.  Jack turned his attention to Daniel, taking in the cut across one cheek that was oozing blood, and the haggardness of his features.  

“You okay?”

Daniel’s eyes remained fixed on Anath, but one side of his mouth quirked upwards into a smile.  “I’m better now.”

Jack glanced back at the Goa’uld.  “Is she dead?”

“It depends.”

_What?_ Jack’s eyes came back to Daniel.  His friend met his gaze and Jack was struck by the intensity of emotion in their blue depths—pain, relief, sadness.  

“What do you mean, ‘it depends’?”

“It depends on whether you’re talking about Anath or her host.”

Did Daniel mean what he thought he meant?  “You mean you were able to kill the snake without killing the host?”

Daniel’s smile grew wider, this time reaching his eyes, making them sparkle with just a tiny bit of satisfaction.  “Yeah.”

Jack continued to be amazed by the powers Daniel had continued to demonstrate.  These were the kinds of things that could come in very handy in their line of work, but at the same time, Jack was worried about the mental and physical toll it was taking on his friend.  Not to mention the danger posed by those like Anath who would try to take control of that power for their own purposes.  Jack wasn’t sure how long they could continue to keep this a secret, especially after what Daniel had done here.  

Jack placed his hand on Daniel’s arm.  “Ya done good, Danny.  How about you get some rest and let us take it from here?”  

“Okay,” Daniel replied, still smiling as he proceeded to pass out. 

Jack scrambled to grab him, keeping him from collapsing on top of Anath, instead, pulling him back against his own chest.  

“Carter!  Some help here!”

Immediately, Sam was at his side, helping him settle Daniel in a more comfortable position against his chest.

“Is he all right?”

“I think so.”

“Is she dead?”  Sam nodded towards Anath.

“The symbiote is.”

“You want me to—?”  Sam aimed her zat at the woman’s body.  

“No!  The host is still alive.”

“But how—”

“Daniel said he killed the snake without killing the host.”

“My God, that’s amazing!”

“Yeah, he is.”

Sam smiled, then leaned down and kissed Daniel’s forehead.  

“Carter?”

“Just checking for fever, sir.”

“Uh huh.”  Jack’s tone was light as he teased her.  “What about our Jaffa friends?”

“They are willing to assist us with whatever we require.”  Jack looked up to see Teal’c standing over them.  

“I think the first order of business is to destroy that sarcophagus.”

“But, sir, we could—”

“No,” he cut her off, “too dangerous and we’re not takin’ any chances.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Teal’c.”  

“It will be done, O’Neill.  We will gather the remaining Jaffa and make them the same offer of freedom.”

“You do that.  And round up any extra weapons you find.  Oh, and we’d better secure Grumpy over there in a cell until we can figure out what to do with him.”

“It would be best if we took him to Dakara to face trial.”

“Okay, just put him in a cell until then.”

Teal’c bowed respectfully and left to organize the Jaffa.  Another figure climbed the steps and crossed the platform to join them.  Meryet kneeled next to Daniel, placing her hand on his cheek.  She looked up at Jack, her mouth forming a question.

“He’s okay,” Jack answered, anticipating her question.  

Meryet smiled with relief but in the next instant, scrambled backward in fear, when the woman on the floor moved.

“The Evil One is still alive!” 

Meryet prepared to run, but Sam grabbed her.  “It’s all right, Meryet.  The evil that was inside her is gone.”

Meryet stared at the woman who had been their tormentor, shaking her head in disbelief.  

“Daniel killed the evil that was inside her,” Jack explained.  “When she wakes up, she’s going to be just a young woman like you—a scared young woman.”

Meryet calmed somewhat, and looked from Jack to Daniel.  “Truly, he has great power.”

“I think maybe we should move her somewhere away from the other villagers,” Sam said, noticing the crowd still watching from the plaza. “They might not be as ready to accept that as Meryet,”

“Why don’t you take her back to the citadel?” Jack suggested.  “She’s probably gonna be a little freaked out when she wakes up.”

“What about Daniel, sir?”

“I think we’d better find him someplace to take a nice, long nap.”  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two hours later, Jack stood watching Daniel sleep.

It was hard for him to believe that all that power was crammed inside his friend, just waiting to be released.  He didn’t think there were many people who could deal with having that kind of power, but he knew if anyone could handle it, Daniel could.  But he wouldn’t have to do it alone—they would all be there for him, if he’d let them.  That was a talk Jack planned to have as soon as they got back to the SGC.  

Which brought him to the next order of business—waking Daniel.  Teal’c had procured a ride to the gate in the form of a cargo ship and it was time to leave.  

The Jaffa, along with a restrained Kor’ac, were already on board, as was Anath’s host, who, despite some movement, had yet to wake up.  Jack decided that was just as well; she’d be better off waking up at the SGC where there were people to help her through what were sure to be some rough days ahead.  

Sam entered the room, accompanied by Meryet and Henut.  “Sir, Teal’c’s ready to beam us on board.”

With a sigh, Jack bent down and shook Daniel’s shoulder.  “Daniel, wake up.”

He really hoped there wouldn’t be a repeat of the disorientation Daniel had shown on their previous attempts to wake him.  

To Jack’s surprise, Daniel’s eyes fluttered open and he looked directly at Jack.  “Time to go already?”

“Yeah, Teal’c’s waiting.”

“Okay.”  Daniel levered himself up and sat rubbing his eyes.  

“Here’re your shoes,” Jack said, handing them to his friend.

Daniel put them on and stood up, taking a slightly wobbly step.  Jack reached out for him but Daniel brushed him off.  “I’m fine.”

“Right.”

Meryet approached Daniel, but before she could speak, Daniel jumped in first.  “Meryet, I’m so sorry that you and your people had to endure this.  Thank you for helping us—we appreciate everything you’ve done.”

“No, Daniel, thank _you_ for destroying the evil one and for giving us our freedom again.”

She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  He returned the embrace and when they released each other, he said, “My people will help you get things back to normal.”

“Will you come back and visit us?”

“Of course.”

“Be careful, Daniel.”

“I will.”  

“Time to go, Dannyboy.  Meryet, Henut, thanks for the hospitality”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Teal’c was signaled and soon they were on board the ship.  Daniel immediately went to where Anath’s host was lying on a pallet, Jack and Sam following close behind.  She was restless, but according to the Jaffa, had yet to wake up.  

Her eyes suddenly flew open and darted around the room, taking in her surroundings, coming to rest on the two Jaffa who had been watching her.  She abruptly sat up and scrabbled backwards until her back hit the wall.  “Nooo . . . .”

Daniel quickly bent down, drawing her attention to him.  “It’s okay, you’re safe.  Anath is gone.”

The woman’s eyes remained wide and her forehead creased in concentration.  “I remember you,” she said, her voice wavering with emotion.  “You’re the one Anath wanted to . . . to . . .”  She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.  “I’m sorry . . .”

“It’s all right.  It’s not your fault.  Anath didn’t take me.”

The young woman lifted her face and looked at Daniel through tear—filled eyes.  “I couldn’t stop her.  I could never stop her.  It’s been so long . . . .”

Sam knelt next to Daniel.  “What’s your name?”

“Kiya.”

“How did you come to be Anath’s host?” Sam asked.

“Ba’al conquered my people.  He said he wanted someone to be the vessel for his sister.  He chose me.”  Kiya covered her face again and Sam moved closer, putting her arm around her shoulders.  

“You’re free now, Kiya,” Daniel said gently.  “We’ll take you back to our world and help you find your people again.”

Kiya looked up at Daniel.  “Why would you help me after . . . after what I did?”

“It wasn’t you.  None of this is your fault.  Anath is dead; she’ll never hurt you again.”

Kiya leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Daniel’s neck.  “Thank you,” she whispered.  “I don’t know how you did this, but thank you.”

After a few seconds, Kiya pulled away and wiped her eyes.  

“Why don’t you rest a while?  We’ll be at the stargate in a few minutes,” Daniel said.

He got up, leaving Kiya talking with Sam, and joined Jack.

“I bet she’s got a lot of inside information on Ba’al.”

Daniel looked at him sharply.  “Jack, we can’t put her through that—”

Jack put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder.  “I know, Daniel.  But it’s gonna be tough to keep her out of the hands of the NID.”

“The Tok’ra.  They could help.”

“We’ll discuss it with Landry.  I think having the head of Homeworld Security in our corner might help,” Jack said, smiling.

“Thanks, Jack.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They landed at the gate and soon everyone had gone through to the Alpha site.  A short time later the former members of SG—1 made their way down the ramp of the SGC gate room, followed by a troop of Jaffa and a restrained Kor’ac.  Kiya was ensconced between Sam and Daniel, her eyes wide as she took in her surroundings.  

General Hank Landry waited at the base of the ramp, surrounded by SFs with their weapons raised.  “Stand down,” he ordered.  “Jack?”

“Hey, Hank.”

“What happened?  We tried to contact you at the cabin and got no response from any of your cell phones.  We sent a team—they found your vehicle at the cabin, which was empty except for your personal stuff.”

“Well, let’s see.  We got kidnapped, met some old enemies and made some new friends.  Actually, some of our old enemies _are_ our new friends,” he replied, his hand sweeping to indicate the Jaffa.  “Oh, and this is Kiya.  We’re gonna help her find her home world.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Landry said before turning back to Jack.  “From what I’ve read of your past exploits, it sounds like a typical SG—1 mission.”  

“Unfortunately, yes.  But on the upside, everyone’s in one piece.”

“We’ll let Doctor Brightman determine that.  Report to the infirmary, shower, do whatever needs doing, and report for a debriefing at 1700 hours.”

“You got it,” Jack answered, leading the way out of the gate room.  

“And welcome back, everyone.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Well General, it doesn’t feel like anything’s broken.  I don’t even see any bruising.”

“Fast healer,” Jack replied, exchanging a knowing glance with the doctor.  

“We’ll do a CT scan to be sure.”  

Kiya was being checked out in a private room which they hoped would be less traumatic for her.  Teal’c’s exam was finished and he stood waiting, hands clasped behind him, while the rest of his team was examined.  

The nurses had finished with Sam and Doctor Brightman began her assessment.  “Colonel, anything you want to tell me about?” she asked as she began her exam.  

Sam hesitated only briefly.  “Just got roughed up a bit—nothing serious.”  She glanced surreptitiously at Jack before giving Doctor Brightman her full attention.  

“Well, you do have some bruising.  What about the one on your cheek?” she asked as she probed the area.  

“I, uh, got slapped.”

“We’ll do a scan to make sure you don’t have a fracture.”  

When she finished with Sam, the doctor moved to Daniel.

“Well, Doctor Jackson, your only obvious injuries are your wrists and the cut on your cheek.”  

Daniel looked down at the now bandaged wrists resting on his lap and wondered how much he should say.  

“Anything else I should be concerned about?” the doctor was asking.  

_If you only knew_ , thought Jack, wondering himself how much Daniel would share voluntarily.  He had a few questions of his own.

Doctor Brightman continued to feel Daniel’s head, her fingers moving down to his neck.  As she reached the base of his skull, her movements stopped.  She looked Daniel directly in the eye, raising her eyebrows in a question.

“Um, yeah, that would be it.”  

Doctor Brightman moved around so she could get a better look, tilting Daniel’s head down.  “What is it?”

“An implant.  Anath could set it on low, basically making it hard for me to concentrate, or she could, uh, zap me with it, which would knock me out.”

“And she did that?  Rendered you unconscious?”

“Yes, she did.”

Looking him in the eye once again, she asked, “How are you feeling now?”

“I’m—”  He hesitated, noting the stubborn look on her face that reminded him so much of Janet, knowing she wouldn’t let him go if he didn’t tell her the truth.  He owed her that much; she _had_ helped him by making sure no one saw his test results after his encounter with Ba’al.  

“Tired.  Got a bit of a headache.”  

She continued to hold his gaze, evidently trying to decide if he was holding out on her.  Satisfied, she said, “I’m not finding any other injuries, but we’ll need to take out that implant.”

“By the way,” Jack interrupted, “what happened with that implant?  How were you able to keep Anath from zapping you back in the village?”

“I think it must have shorted out when I released . . . when that energy was released in the throne room,” Daniel said, choosing his words carefully.  “When Anath tried using it in the village, nothing happened.”  

“So, you didn’t know it wasn’t working when you faced Anath and her Jaffa?”  Jack’s voice was getting a familiar edge to it that made Daniel wonder how he could get out of this conversation.  

“No, but I knew I had overcome it once and I hoped I could do it again.”

“Hoped?”  Jack’s voice had moved from annoyed into the infuriated range.  “I swear, Daniel—”

“I had to take the chance, Jack, or Anath was going to start killing the villagers.”

“I know.”  Jack sighed as he moved closer and put his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, letting him know he understood.  “So, you were just pretending to be under its control?”

“I was hoping she might lower her guard if she thought she still had some control over me.”

“Very sneaky, Doctor Jackson.”

Daniel gave him a small smile.  “Learned from the best.”

Jack smiled back, shaking his head.  

“Sorry to interrupt,” Doctor Brightman said, “but it’s time for your scans.  You can continue this conversation once Doctor Jackson’s settled here again.”

“What?” Daniel said, “I thought you didn’t find anything else?”

“Until that implant comes out, you’ll be staying in the infirmary where we can keep and eye on it—and you.”

“But, but, Melinda—”

“Oh no you don’t,” the doctor cut him off, waving a hand in front of her.  “It’s Doctor Brightman to you.  I was warned about falling for your ‘personal appeals’.”

Jack laughed out loud.  “Give it up, Daniel.  You’re stuck here.  Don’t worry, we’ll come back and see you later.  That okay, Doc?”

“That will be acceptable, General,” Melinda Brightman said as she tried to hide her smile.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack walked purposefully down the corridor, headed for the infirmary with Sam and Teal’c at his side.  They had finished their scans, taken a shower, and had a short visit with Landry, followed by a stop at Sam’s former lab, empty now, to discuss their plans before seeing Daniel.  

Entering the infirmary, they found it much quieter now; only two beds were occupied and they crossed the room to Daniel’s in the far corner.  

“Hey, Daniel,” Sam said, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead before settling herself on the side of the bed.  

Jack took up a position standing across from Sam while Teal’c stationed himself at the foot of the bed.  

“Hey, guys.  What did Landry say?”

“He’s postponed the debrief until tomorrow to give us time to . . . . organize our reports.”

Daniel nodded, understanding the unspoken meaning.  “How’s Kiya?”

“She’s doing fine,” Sam replied.  “Her body is absorbing the symbiote.  She’s coming to terms with what happened and I think, eventually, she’s going to be all right.”  

“And Landry agreed to contact the Tok’ra,” Jack added.  “I’m sure they’ll be willing to send some people to talk with Kiya.”

“Good, that’s . . . good,” Daniel replied, not doing a very good job of masking his concern for the woman who had been host to a monster.  

“That just leaves one more piece of business,” Jack continued, drawing Daniel’s attention back to him.

Daniel looked up, brows pinched with curiosity.  “Oh?  What’s that?”

“The three of us have discussed the situation and we think maybe we should keep the team together.”  

“What?  Are you kidding?”  Daniel looked at each of his friends.  “You all have your own lives to live.  Sam, there’s so much waiting for you to do at Area 51; Teal’c, you’re an important part of the Free Jaffa’s new government—they need you.  And Jack, who would be the Head of Homeworld Security if you didn’t take the job?  It could easily be someone who doesn’t have the SGC’s best interests at heart.  You’ve all got more important things to do than babysit me.”

“First of all, we wouldn’t be babysitting you,” Jack countered.  “We’d be . . . . looking out for you.  We’d be looking out for each other.  We know how important this is, Daniel—how important _you_ are, and not just because of your, you know . . . “  He waved his fingers at Daniel’s head. 

“We care about you, and we decided it would be a good idea if we all stuck together,” Sam added.  

A smile began forming on Daniel’s lips.  “That’s . . . that’s really nice, guys, but I can’t ask all of you to give up everything you’ve worked for.  Just like you wouldn’t ask me to give up what I’ve worked for—going to Atlantis.”

“There’s plenty to do here, or maybe we could go with—”

“It’s all right, Jack.  I appreciate it, I really do.  But I think I can take care of myself now.”

“Well, not if you go passing out every time you . . . you know.”

“I was just exhausted—that’s not going to happen every time.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah, I am.  It’s going to be fine.  And I think Atlantis is the best place for me.”

Jack traded glances with Sam and Teal’c before turning his gaze back to Daniel.  “You’re really sure?  Because you know we’ll be there for you if you just say the word.”

Of that, he had no doubt.  They had always been there for each other, and they always would be, no matter how far apart they were.  “I know.  And, thanks.”

“All right.  But we’re gonna get one thing straight.”

“What?”  Daniel wondered what else Jack was concerned about.

“Don’t keep anything from us—and I mean _anything_ —ever again.  Don’t try to protect us by keeping us in the dark—we need to know what’s goin’ on.  Got that?”

“Got it.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good.  Okay.  Guess we’ll go and let you get some rest, then.”

Sam leaned over and gave Daniel another kiss on the cheek.  

“Carter.”

“Sir?”

“That’s kinda gettin’ to be a habit.”

“Sorry, sir.”  She chuckled and exchanged a grin with the object of her affection.  

“Sleep well, Daniel Jackson.”

“Thanks, Teal’c.”

“Who’s up for ice cream?” Jack called, heading for the door.

“That sounds good, sir.”

“I believe a hot fudge sundae would be most satisfying.”

Their voices trailed off as they walked out of the infirmary.

“Hey, guys?  What about me?  Guys?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack chuckled to himself as he listened to Daniel’s pleas fading as they made their way towards the commissary.  He’d bring his friend some ice cream—later.  Let Daniel get a taste of what it was like to have your friends keep something from you.  

The truth was, he felt satisfaction knowing that they had been able to talk things over—that they had been able to get Daniel to understand that they were all in this together.  He and Carter and Teal’c were more than willing to change their plans if necessary—if Daniel needed them.  And Daniel had promised not to keep things from them.  Jack hoped he’d keep that promise, and not get selective memory, particularly when it came to—

_Daniel, you’d better remember that promise, especially if you get any funky new powers._   

Jack stopped in his tracks, eliciting concerned looks from Sam and Teal’c, as a familiar voice echoed in his mind.

_You’ll be the first to know, Jack.  Oh, and make mine chocolate._

Fin


End file.
